The Company of Light
by GothicPunk123
Summary: Percy is betrayed by everybody but a Daughter of Oceanus comforts him. Chaos found them roaming the earth and decided to let them join the Company of Light. Please No Flames. Not your Average CHAOS Story. I know that there is a ton of stories like this but I can assure you that it will have a twist that makes it different than the rest. Percy/OC, UPDATED: A VERY IMPORTANT A/N! :))
1. Prologue: The Death of the Commander

**Disclaimer: **

**I don't own any characters in this story except for an OC which will not yet appear till further chapters.. All belongs to Rick Riordan**

**A/N:**

**Well this chapter just shows the death of the former commander of the Company of Light. The next chapter will be the story of how Annabeth betrayed Percy for his new half-brother.**

**This is my first fanfic so please no flames but constructive criticisms are very welcome. **

**The Company Of Light**

**Prologue: The Death Of The Commander of The Company Of Light**

* * *

Third Person POV:

In a galaxy far away from our own, a world war is brewing. A whole planet is in a mass of state panic because of the Southern Regime's Invasion of the Northern Regime.

Medics storing medical supplies and tending the wounded. Soldiers sharpening their weapons. The Best War Strategist from all of the Northern Regime meeting on how they can survive this attack. Workers setting up traps and barricading the Capitol.

The Capitol is where the Northern Regime making their last and final stand the Capitol is what all the North Regime has. The Southern Regime have taken control most of the planet. From the districts surrounding the Capitol. From smaller town surrounding the districts. Everything.

President Covington, the ruler of the Northern Regime, knew that their chances of surviving this attack is very slim, but what he is sure of is that they're not going down without giving the Southern Regime a fight. Fortunately, they've manage to gather a large army, but not enough to win against the South's Army.

"President, our spy from the South have sent as an intel." The General of the army of North Regime said.

"Let me hear it and this better be a useful one." The President replied hoping for a good news but knew that this will not be one.

"Well according to our spy, We should expect an attack within the next hour and the army they're gonna use is a very large one. It is a ratio of one to fifty."

The President didn't reply.

"Shall I order the soldiers to sound raise the white flag?"

"NEVER! Can you hear what your suggesting General? I'd prefer to die fighting than to be captured by the enemy! Prepare the soldiers and turn on the emergency siren."

"As you wish President. Will there be anything else?"

"Are all our turrets in place?"

"Yes, Sir."

"What about the Artilleries and Rocket Missiles?"

"All are in place, Sir."

"And the Anti-Aircraft Missiles?"

"Every single one. And It has been a pleasure fighting with you President Covington."

"Do not say your good-bye's yet General, our chances are slim but not impossible. This is the time our planet needs us most. Now go alert our soldiers for were about to make our final stand here in the capitol."

Just when the general was about to leave a black vortex blinded the room with light and when it subsided out step a Woman.

"Who are you? How did you get past our main entrances? Are you from the South? If you're here to finish us off then good luck doing it because I'm sure that the Northern Regime will not go down without fight!" President Covington yelled at the woman.

"Relax President Covington. I mean no harm to nor to your army. My name is Chaos I'm the God and Creator of the Universe. In fact I'm here to help you vanquish the South." Chaos calmly replied

"How can I trust you? And Why did you choose to help the North and not the South?"

"Because I know your intention of ruling this country consist of Sincerity and Pure Goodness, while If I let the Southern Regime took control this planet will be covered in pure evil and destruction."

"I'm flattered Lady Chaos, but unfortunately the chances of us even surviving this Attack is astronomical much less on winning this war."

"Not If I can help it."

"How can you help us? I thought direct interference of a Goddess against a mortal's affair is a complete violation of the Ancient Laws."

"Well, spreading peace and prosperity in the universe is in my domain and besides I will not be the one fighting."

"What do you mean by that Lady Chaos?"

"Throughout the past millennia I've realized that the universe is becoming a lot harder to control so to help me, I've created the Company Of Light. A group of Elite and Powerful soldiers which consist of 100 people and they will be the one fighting for you not me."

"Thank you Lady Chaos. This planet will always owe you a gratitude."

"Just promise me that after this way you will always keep this planet in peace and order."

"Until my last dying breath milady."

Suddenly the door burst open revealing a Capitol Soldier.

"State your business Private Ryan" Says President Covington

"Sir, It seems that our spy has miscalculated the arrival time of the South's army, he said that the army will arrive in the next 5 minutes." Private Ryan said with a hint of panic and fear in his eyes.

With a smile President Covington said "Alert our army regarding of our new found ally, the Company of Light."

* * *

The moment the battle begun the capitol was covered in complete mayhem and pandemonium. The Northern regime have a total army of 1000 soldiers, including the Company of Light, while the Southern Regime have at least 20 000.

When the Southern first rallied, almost instantly the Northern Soldiers immediately took line in guarding the 5 Main Entrances of the Capitol, while others manned the Rocket Missiles, Artilleries, and Anti-Aircraft Missiles that surrounds the Main Headquarter of the Capitol.

"FIRE!" commands the soldier in charge in locking targets when using the Indirect Combat Units, thus releasing a volley of rockets which instantly kills all the South's Soldiers in the target.

Meanwhile, at the entrances of the Capitol each Capitol soldiers are handling at least five of the South's soldiers. Others emerge victorious, but some are not so lucky. While the members of the Company of Light who is far more superior and well trained than an ordinary Capitol Soldiers are handling at least 25 soldiers at the same time.

Just when the odds seems to favor the North, at least a dozen of South's Bomber soared into the sky and released a wave of bombs that encircles the Capitol's Palace. Others made it out of their respective machines, while others are not lucky and completely perished with the weapons they're manning. Fortunately the Anti-Aircrafts managed to destroy the first and the incoming second wave of South's bombers before they can cause further damage.

The archers of the north that was mounted at the Palace's windows luckily survive. As a revenge they sent a volley of arrows at the South's army, and of course not using ordinary arrows some of it exploded at contact killing a handful of South's soldiers at the process. While some of the arrows exploded, others released a huge amount of thick fog thus blinding the South's Soldiers making fighting for them a lot harder.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Capitol's Headquarters, Lady Chaos, President Covington, The General, and the Capitol's best War Strategist our currently holding a meeting regarding the current status of the battle.

"What is the current status of the battle General?" the President said.

"According to my lieutenant It seems we are currently winning although the South's army is not going down easily." the General replied.

"Everyone! It's not what we think.. the attack is just a diversion." Lady Chaos said.

"What do you mean Lady Chaos? Why would this be just a diversion? They just sent us an army consisting of 20 000 soldiers. Why would they sacrifice a big army? From what or whom are they diverting us from?" A panicked war strategist asked.

"It's quite easy to know. Aren't you guys wondering on how are we beating their Army so easy? It's one of the most classic war strategy. You distract your enemy to give you more time prepare your big guns and besides I don't even want to know." Lady Chaos patiently explained.

"What are we going to do about it Lady Chaos?" asked President Covington

"I was planning to send the two lieutenants of the Company of Light but It is quite risky because from what I've learned the President of the Southern Regime is quite a powerful person even the two most skilled warriors of the Company of Light will be having a hard time killing him." Says Lord Chaos.

"Well If It can help ease your uneasiness, I'm prepared to send the Capitol's most skilled warrior, which is my son to help your two lieutenant in defeating the Southern Regime's President. It is the least thing my planet to do to repair our debts to you Lady Chaos." suggested President Covington.

* * *

The Capitol Soldiers are now winning although it was not an easy feat they still managed to defeat every single one of the South's Soldiers, but then they saw the current battle that was happening just above a mountain where the South Regime's Headquarters located and realized that the war is not yet over.

They can see it but not too clear. It's a 3 versus 3 battle. The Company of Light's two commander and the President's son against the President of the Southern Regime and his two commander.

One member of the company of the light was using a sword, while the other and President Covington's son was using a bow and arrow. Their position was just a few feet away from the one using a sword and had already notched an arrow which is fair play because that was also the same formation the Southern Regime was using. One person for offense while two are few feet away from that person to take care for the Indirect assault.

At the start, the two people in charge for the offense of the North and South just stood facing each other, staring each other down. They didn't blink and didn't move. For maybe a full minute, nothing happened, then, they saw South's legs tense a little as The South prepared to lunge. The North noticed this and stepped back with his right foot and tensed himself as well, preparing and anticipating the moment where their swords will finally clashed.

Faster than they had thought possible, The South ran, but not towards The North. The South took off to his right and immediately made a thrust of his sword with unbelievable speed but the North were able to deflect it with the same unbelievable speed. In barely two seconds the son of President Covington was firing arrows at the South's archer's heart with deadly accuracy but the Archer were able to block it off by firing an arrow to the arrow the North's Archer sent. While the Company of Light's Archer fired an arrow at The South Swordsman at first, The Swordsman had been too surprised to dodge, so at the last second he was forced to block the arrows with his swords. After several seconds of blocking the arrows, he regained the rest of his composure and charged towards the North's swordsman, dodging most of the arrows the North's archers was firing at him and blocking the ones he couldn't dodge.

The President's son seemed to know exactly where to shoot so that he wouldn't be able to dodge and would instead have to block. He was also firing at an incredible rate. It's quite an interesting strategy, the Company of Light's archer distracting the South's two other archer while the other archer was targeting the South's swordsman.

Suddenly one of the Company of Light's archer's arrow made it past one of the South's Archer defenses, and thus piercing him way deep down his heart sending him plunging towards the ground below instantly killing him. The first death of the duel. At first they thought that it was only a sheer luck, but they've notice that the Company of Light's archer was firing two arrows at the same time. The South's other archer now fully aware of this technique manage to regain his composure back and was already blocking one arrow while dodging the other.

When the South's Swordsman saw what the Company of Light's archer have done to his fellow warrior his eyes flashed murderously, and quickly deflected all the thrust of the North's sword and made its way towards the said archer. The archer's eyes widened, not expecting this at all. He was about to mouth the word "Help" but was quickly silenced when the South's Soldier decapitates him. While the South's other archer was trying to process on what is happening the North's swordsman, using the same thing the South did, quickly made its way to the South's stunned archer and buried his swords way deep down the Archer's heart thus making the two of South's dead. The South Swordsman, knowing that he has lost quickly stripped of his jacket revealing a large lump of bombs. The President's son which seems to know on what the South's swordsman will do quickly moved from him as far as possible but unfortunately the North's swordsman was not able to move because the South quickly pulled him into a very tight hug. The South managed to release one last smirk before the bomb goes off thus ending both of their lives.

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Lady Chaos' bellowed as she seemed to realize that two of the Company of Light's commander are already dead.

With tears in his eyes the President said "It can In no way make up for your loss but I'm prepared to force my son to join the Company of Light and I'll help you find your Company a new lieutenant."

"Don't worry." Lady Chaos said while wiping some tears that were forming in her eyes. "I've already locked my eyes on the next commander of my Army."

"I know it's none of my business but may I know who It Is?"

"Perseus Jackson of the Planet Earth."

**A/N:**

**DUN DUN DUN! How I love cliffhangers…. How is that for the Prologue? Is it good? Don't forget to review on how I did.**

**The more reviews I get the faster I will post the next chapter…I swear on the river styx *Thunders* Expect an update within the next week :D GothicPunk123…signing out. **


	2. Chapter 1: A Hero's Mourning

**D****isclaimer:**

**I don't own any characters in this story except for an OC which will not yet appear till further chapters.. All belongs to Rick Riordan**

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the long wait! I hoped I didn't let you guys wait too long. Anyway second chapter is here and don't forget to review. I tried my best to improve my grammar and put the comma's at their right place this time! :D **

**The Company of Light**

**Chapter 1: A Hero's Mourning**

* * *

Percy POV

Tears immediately fell from my eyes as I quietly remembered all the dreadful things to me in the last few weeks. Why? Because that was the most terrible weeks of my life. Who knows that the reputation, friends, and loved ones you worked hard for, for the last few weeks can be obliterated or be undecipherable or imperceptible by obscuring or wearing away in less than a month.

For a few weeks or so I have lived in the wilderness. No friends, No family, Or better yet, No pulse. Little by little I learned to hunt for food using all the weapons that the gods have given me as a gift when we won the battle against Gaea and her army.

A pen just like Riptide, when uncapped will turn into a 5 foot long sea green colored spear with pointed head made of celestial bronze. A matching necklace and bracelet which can magically turn into Bow and a quiver that never runs out of arrow.

Now I know what you're thinking, _Hey, aren't you really terrible at archery?, _but I already managed to improve my archery skills with the help of Lord Apollo, when he dragged me against my will to go with him for archery practice from his chariot as we fly over the U.S. Note: Against my will.

I couldn't help but smile while remembering all those funny moments when I was in Camp Half-Blood, but no matter I do, I know that the best I can do is to never let my woeful misfortunes be covered up by a thin veil of ignorance. In other words, I must yield to the fact that the second home I considered in the last few years have already betrayed me.

They chewed me up and spit me out like I was poison in their mouth. They took my light and drained me down. SHE ripped me off, HER love was cheap, was always tearing at the seams. I fell deep and she let me drown…

Actually, what is happening to me is not unusual. Not all heroes have a happy ending. I guess I was expecting that I will be an exception but Alas, I am not.

And with that I finally succumb to my urge to sleep, but still even in my dreams, my woeful misfortunes won't leave me alone, because I kept on dreaming on how this all happened. How my friends lost their trust to me one by one, and on how I finally lost my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, to another boy named Brian Anderson, another Son of Poseidon. It's like being killed and annialated again and again.

* * *

_It was a beautiful and magnificent day at Camp Half-Blood. I was at the beach laying down with my girlfriend her blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she wore an orange Camp-Halfblood t-shirt and jeans, her head was using my chest as a pillow while I can't stop petting her hair._

_Anyway we were watching the sunset. We were talking about our future when we become Mr. and Mrs. Jackson. This is one of those moments where I wish the time will stood still and stay here forever_

"_Hey Seaweed Brain, how will we get married If we don't have the permission of my mom?"_

"_Don't worry, Wise Girl, I have a plan."_

"_Are you sure It's a good one?"_

"_Hey, I can be smart."_

"_I know."_

_Suddenly Rachel come running towards them_

"_Hey, I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but Chiron asked me to call Percy." Rachel said._

"_Why? What's this all about?" Annabeth asked, a little bit annoyed that their Romantic time where interrupted._

"_Well, Grover just sent him a distress call regarding to the Demigod he is guarding"_

"_Oh Gods, Tell Chiron that I'll be there in a sec." I told Rachel._

_Now you might be wondering, Isn't Grover the Lord of the Wild? Well, after the war with Gaea, Almost half of the Satyrs' population died, so to help aid the loss even the Lord of the Wild started helping in recruiting demigods_

* * *

_When I arrived in the Big House, I saw Chiron sitting in the Porch reading a book, and I'll bet my own money that Chiron is reading the same book he was reading in the Yancy Academy Field Trip when I was 12 yrs old. When he saw me he immediately closed the book he's reading then trotted towards me._

"_I hope you know why I called you here."_

"_Yeah, I heard that Grover sent you a distress call and needed help."_

"_Yes, and If the Lord of the Wild need help in recruiting a demigod, then this must be something serious."_

"_When do we leave?"_

"_As soon as possible. Tyson already helped packed all the things you'll need and Argus is already waiting outside with the van. Here's the address of the school."_

"_Okay, Thank Tyson for me."_

* * *

_When I got to the school, my heart skipped a bit, It was already too late. The battle has begun. The Lord Of The Wild VS The Lernaean Hydra that Hera herself raised to destroy Hercules. _

_I saw the demigod he is protecting who is hiding behind a tree and I was very surprised. He was about the same age as me with the same black raven hair._

_I remember when I was on the quest to retrieve the Golden Fleece, Annabeth and I almost died when we face that beast._

_Grover put his lips on his reed pipe and began to play, It was an eerie melody like a creek flowing over stones. Immediately gnarled roots quickly wrapped around the hydra's leg, but the middle fire breathing hydra head easily extinguished it._

_I'm no fool, I know that Grover will not last any longer because he will tire out eventually or rather the hydra will have a lucky shot at him._

_I quickly uncapped riptide and It quickly grew into a three foot long of pure celestial bronze mayhem._

_Just as I was about to call his name, things started to go horribly wrong. The hydra lunges its tail at Grover, he tried to sidestepped but the hydra seems to know what he's trying to do and quickly change directions thus hitting him and sending him off flying of, hitting a tree in the process._

"_Hey, you spineless fool!" I shouted at the hydra._

_The hydra quickly faced me and spew a gigantic fireball at me, but fortunately, I was able to sidestepped It at the last seconds. I jumped when It lashed Its tail at me and used It like a springboard and was about to decapitate It's head when suddenly, I remembered Annabeth's warning "When you're fighting a hydra, never decapitate one of its head because If you do, two more grow back.". I quickly racked my memory to find any clues on how to beat this foul beast. Then suddenly, like being poured by cold water, I remembered. _

_FIRE! I was suppose to use fire. I clearly remembered the story of how Hercules defeated the Hydra, After decapitating one of its head, Hercules will burn the place where the head used to be with fire, to prevent it from growing back again. _

_I quickly made my way into the forest, and snap two stems of branch and rubbed it together, creating a fire. When I again arrived at the battlefield, I saw that I arrived at the right time, just when the demigod, grover was protecting was about to get attacked by the Hydra. _

_I quickly lunged at the Hydra and quickly swung my sword, decapitating the middle head, and quickly placed the roaring fire at where used to be the head. The other 4 hydra let out a horrendous shriek, but I was not affected by It. Knowing what to do, I quickly decapitated all four heads, using its body as a springboard and dodging all the headbutt attacks of the others._

_After defeating the hydra, that's when the adrenaline left my body. I passed out hitting head first at the grass._

* * *

_I don't know how long was I out, but when I woke up, I was in Camp Half-Blood's Infirmary. I was surprised when the first person I saw was my dad, Poseidon. No matter how shocking It Is, the conversation that took place was even more shocking._

"_How could you do it, Perseus?"_

"_What do you mean, dad?"_

"_Don't act dumb! You know what I'm talking about! You left an untrained demigod fighting a hydra!"_

"_WHAT? So that's what that demigod is telling everybody?"_

"_That demigod is Brian Anderson and he is my son and your half-brother!"_

"_Oh My Gods, Dad believe me! That's not even close to what really happ-"_

"_Not another word, Perseus, don't let this thing happened again."_

_And with that he vanished with a hint of a smell of ocean breeze. Little do I know that that's only the beginning. Everybody believed every word that came out of Brian's mouth. Everybody started ignoring me._

* * *

_I lost my friends, The Stolls, Katie, Clarisse._

"_Well well well, If It isn't Perseus Jackson, the jealous brother of Brian Anderson."_

"_What do you guys want?"_

"_Why did you do It?"_

"_What did I do now?"_

"_Drenched the whole Hermes Cabin with water….."_

"_Destroyed my third Maimer Intentionally….."_

"_Killed the Demeter Cabin's Plants….."_

"_That's INSANE!"_

"_Your Insane Percy! What happened to you? Why do you have to be so jealous?"_

"_I did not do It! I wouldn't even dare do that stuff to you guys! Brian is nothing but, A Big, Fat, Liar."_

"_I think that description fits you really well Percy..."_

* * *

_I lost my Girlfriend, Annabeth Chase._

"_Percy, I'm breaking up with you."_

"_WHAT? WHY?"_

"_Now your acting dumb?"_

"_I have no Idea on what you're talking about!"_

"_Well, try telling that to the Aphrodite Girl your kissing girl last night. Brian told me, He saw you with his own eyes."_

"_Please don't tell me you believed him…."_

"_It's over Percy, It's over between you and me."_

_And to top It all off, I saw Annabeth and Brian sitting at the beach, Kissing, right at OUR favorite spot._

* * *

_Suddenly, I was no longer Percy Jackson, slayer of Kronos and Gaea. I was now known as Percy Jackson, the Jealous brother. To say that I was angry at everyone was a complete understatement. Heck, I was even replaced as a Sword Instructor and the Counsilor of Cabin 3. _

_The last straw happened at Capture the Flag._

_At the Red team there was Poseidon, Ares, Hermes, Apollo, while at the blue team was the Athena, Demeter, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Dionysus_

_As usual, Brian was being a show-off, and I'm ready to bet 1000 drachmas that Annabeth is the one who taught him the strategy we were using._

"_Okay, Connor, take half the Hermes Cabin to guard the left flank while you, Travis go take the other half and guard the right plank."_

"_You can count on us."_

"_Will, you go take the Apollo for northern defense while Clarisse, you go take the Ares for Offense."_

"_On It."_

"_While Percy and I will guard the Zeus's fist."_

"_Well, good luck dealing with him."_

_Ouch. That hurts. And even more when I heard the mocking laughter that followed._

* * *

_When we were already alone….._

"_Jackson, your days at Camp Half-Blood is numbered."_

"_What do you mean by that, Anderson?"_

"_Isn't obvious? I want you gone!"_

"_GONE? ISN'T WHAT YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH? YOU'VE TAKEN MY FRIENDS, MY GIRLFRIEND! WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT? YOU AREN'T EVEN A DECENT FIGHTER AND YET THEY'VE LET YOU TEACH SWORD FIGHTING! YOU ONLY DEFEATED A HYDRA, HECK,I WAS THE ONE WHO DEFEATED THE HYDRA WHILE YOU WERE COWERING UP THAT TREE!"_

"_WELL IT ISN'T ENOUGH!"_

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY NOT ENOUGH? IT WAS MORE THAN ENOUGH!"_

"_I WANT YOU TO SUFFER THE WAY I SUFFERED! "_

"_WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU? I EVEN SAVED YOU FROM THAT HYDRA!"_

"_IT'S ALWAYS YOU, YOU, YOU! I WANT TO BE MORE POPULAR THAN YOU BUT I KNOW I CAN'T DO THAT WITH YOU STILL BEING HERE!"_

"_So what are you going to do? Kill me? I'd like to see you do that."_

"_Of course not, I'm going to maim myself, and blame it to you!_

"_Your Insane! Your more power and fame hungry than Octavian!"_

"_Oh really? PERCY PLEASE STOP, I SAID I'M SORRY! YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE VIOLENT! EVERYBODY HELP ME! PERCY'S GONE BERSERK! AAAAGGGHHHH!" _

_and with that word, the fool impaled himself with his sword, unfortunately not too deep to kill him, but enough to hurt him._

_The next thing I knew, I was in the big house with all 12 Olympian Gods and Chiron at the center, shaking their head in disapproval on what they THOUGHT I did._

_The first one to break the ice was my father, with a fast and hard slap on my cheek. The slap hurts, but the way that slap let me feel was a million times worse._

"_Peace brother." Zeus said, trying to calm my angry father. "an earthquake with 8.9 magnitude had already hit Japan with an impending tsunami"_

"_Peace? That thing-" pointing at me. "just injured my favorite son!" pointing at Brian, and I swear that with all the acting, that fool deserves an Oscar Award._

"_Father, Believer this is all just an a-" I tried to argued, but father cuts me off with another hard slap on my left cheek._

"_Another word, and I swear I'll send your soul to the depths of tartarus."_

_I was forced to sit at the big house alone for another hour while the gods are voting on how to kill me. Finally, Lady Athena arrived with a scroll that I'm sure was my verdict._

"_After an hour of investigation, this council votes that you, Perseus Jackson, will be banned from Camp Half-Blood. Effective Immediately."_

* * *

I woke up with a start hoping that all that was just a dream but knew that It was Impossible.

I started preparing my breakfast. I prepared the fire to roast my food.A turkey, I shot yesterday, and some left-over rabbits. The turkey has delicious meat that's so fatty, the grease drips down your face when you bite into it

Suddenly I heard the snapping of twigs from the forest and quickly uncapped riptide.

"Who's there?"

No answer.

"Reveal yourself, I'm not scared of you."

"Really?" says a voice that's so awfully familiar. From the dark forest out step Prometheus, a titan who once tricked the gods.

"Why are you here? To finish me off? Well I'm not stopping you, I'm no longer needed here and everyone I loved betrayed me. So, go ahead and kill me now, just make it quick." I said dropping my weapons as a sign of yielding.

"No, I'm not here to finish you off. In fact I'm here to offer you to join our side."

"What do you mean?"

"Well we are planning on raising the Titans and the Giants all at the same time."

"What? Are you insane? The gods might be a terrible ruler but, combine the giants and the titans that's a million times worse!"

"Who says that you have a choice anyway?"

Those words where the last one I've heard before losing my consciousness after being hit hard by something at my head.

**A/N:**

**Holy Hades! Percy has been kidnapped! Will he join the titans? Of course not! He will join the Company of Light. Don't you wanna beat the living crap out of Brian? The 3****rd**** chapter is where Percy will meet Crystal Maiden, the demigod daughter of Oceanus. Expect the next update at June 16-18.**

**Don't forget to review! And I tried my best to improve all the mistakes. That my reviewer pointed out **


	3. Chapter 2: When Two Oceans Collide

**D****isclaimer:**

**I don't own any characters in this story except for an OC which will make her first appearance here in this chapter.. All belongs to Rick Riordan**

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the long wait! This is it! Crystal Maiden will finally make her first appearance! Anyway, I'm sorry but I'll make the gods love Brian *BOOO* Cause I've read a lot of Chaos fanfics and It's all the same. The gods hating the antagonist blah blah blah…(No criticizing comment intended). So to spice things up a bit, I'll make the gods love Brian.**

**The Company of Light**

**Chapter 2: When Two Oceans Collide…**

* * *

Percy POV

After one of Prometheus' minion hit me in the head, I blacked out. When I woke up, I noticed I was in a cave. At least that's what my senses were telling me. The air was dank but fresh. The wall behind me was rough and the ground was rocky. I couldn't move my arms or legs. My head was immobilized as well. I could feel metal shackles attached to my ankles and wrists, keeping them in place. Around my forehead was a metal band anchoring it to the wall and preventing my head from moving.

I slowly opened my eyes, but since I couldn't rub them with my hands, it took a while for them to adjust. After a minute or so, I was able to see clearly and looked around. From what I could see from my limited position, I was indeed in a cave. I couldn't see very much due to the poor lighting, but I could see enough to make out the general outline of my prison.

It was a square shaped room maybe ten feet across. Directly across from me was a passageway leading out. It curved to the left almost immediately and the only light source was at the bend in the passageway. The light came from a torch hung on the wall.

Once I had gathered my bearings, I tried to struggle and break free from the metal shackles. That failed pretty quickly. I heard footsteps approaching me so I tried even harder to break free from my bonds.

From around the corner, I heard a voice, "I wouldn't try that if I were you Jackson. Struggling won't help."

"Where'd you brought me? Let me out of here! You coward! Fight me yourself!"

"Foolish demigod, you need to learn your place. I can see why Gaea wants you as a commander of her army ."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ah, Yes. We brought you here to offer you to become the commander of Gaea's army. Think about it Jackson, Typhon, Titans, and Giants, attacking Olympus at the same time. Titans invading the Empire State Building. Giants destroying the roots of the Olympians. Typhon creating havoc throughout the entire U.S. The Olympians don't stand a chance."

"And what makes you think that I'll accept your deal?"

"Such a pity. Others kill for power. While here you are, being offered, and still you decline it?"

"Well maybe, try offering that to my stupid brother. He's power hungry. He'll accept it in a blink of an eye."

"Ah, Yes. I've heard a lot about your unfortunate misfortunes."

"How could you possibly heard about it?"

"You really need to learn more about warfare, Perseus Jackson. We have spies of course. Just like what I've said earlier, Some will kill for power. It's a rather easy feat really. Offer them a small piece of land to rule over when you achieve victory, and clap, you've got yourself another recruit."

"Give it up, I'm not going to help you. Leave me alone and answer my first question, Where'd you brought me?"

"Oh, aren't you familiar with this place? I think you went here when you were just 14 yrs old along with a Satyr, Cyclops, and the Athena spawn."

The Alcatraz Prison. Now that he mentioned it, I think this place looks vaguely familiar. And then the whole Labyrinth quest flashed before my eyes. The Great God Pan fading. Calypso's Island, Ogygia. Ethan, swearing his loyalty to Kronos but in the end, died as a hero. The forge or Hephaestus. Mount Saint Helens. The first kiss me and Annabeth shared. I found myself gritting my teeth as I remembered that stupid kiss. Why did I ever love her, If In the end she's gonna betrayed me and believed all of Brian's lies like everybody else did.

"Yes, Jackson. Let your anger took control of you. Join us. Don't you want to have revenge on the Olympians?

"Never. I agree, the Olympians are nothing, but stupid and selfish creature, but you guys are worse."

"You're the one to say. You have done them a great service boy, but still, they betrayed you, and what? Replace you with a dim-witted and power hungry demigod? You deserve better Jackson, Much better. If I were you, I'd accept the offer right now. Together, Gaea, Kronos, and You, will rule the world."

"Just leave. I'm not going to join you and your stupid army. I can see how you tricked the gods. Sadly, I'm not stupid as them."

"Very Well. I'll be back by tomorrow to offer you the same deal. Hopefully, you'll realize how foolish you are for turning down a great oppurtinity."

And with that he vanished, leaving me thinking. What If he's right? What If the earth will be better off with Gaea and Kronos? That was the last thoughts that were running through my head before falling to yet another dream-filled sleep.

* * *

_In my dream, I was back, yet again in the Big House of Camp-Half Blood. They must be having another councilor meeting, because I saw Chiron standing in the middle, while the Cabin Councilors was sitting around the ping-pong table._

_I saw Katie Gardner and Lou Ellen arguing, I noticed Katie was missing any eye, and maybe Lou Ellen has them._

_I also saw Connor and Travis talking, maybe about their next prank. _

_I saw Clarisse polishing her spear, apparently that was her fourth maimer, the third being destroyed by Brian and blamed me for it. _

_As usual, Clovis was sleeping while Butch was busy drawing a rainbow in his left cheek. I saw Leo tinkering something from his hands. Seriously, even by demigods standard, Leo is very ADHD. _

_I saw Piper. She seems angry, and I realized that she was wearing make-up, which was a big no-no for her. I figured that the Aphrodite Cabin maybe forced her that makeover _

_What I saw next twisted my intestines in knots. I saw Annabeth and Brian making out like It's the end of the world. A tear immediately escaped from my eyes. It's like I never exist! After what I've done to all of them! Not a single person even misses me. What's this dream have anything to do with me anyway? If the fates are just doing this to mess up with my emotions, then I can, without hesitation, Mission Accomplished._

_My thoughts were interrupted by Chiron, who impatiently stomped his hooves._

"_Councilors! Do you have any idea why I called this meeting?"_

_All of the councilors shook their head._

"_Well, I've received news indicating that Hyperion escaped from his Prison."_

"_Didn't Percy and Grover locked him in a Maple Tree?" Piper asked._

"_Well, sooner or later, he's bound to escaped anyway. In fact, I'm surprised It took him years to escape from a single tree."_

"_What are we going to do about it? With Percy gone, It will not be an easy feat. He's the only one with the experience regarding fighting Titans." I heard Butch says. I'd be lying If I said that the comment didn't made me smile._

"_How hard can It be? I even beat a Hydra without a single training." Brian boasted. Liar! I was the one who killed that Hydra! If It weren't for me, you'd be Hydra food by now. I shouted even I know that they can't hear me._

"_If you're so strong, then why don't you go there and fight Hyperion yourself?" Clarisse commented. I raised an eyebrow. What was the reason she said that? Was It because she finally noticed that Brian is not even a decent fighter?_

"_You dare question the power of the son of the sea god?" Brian replied while controlling some water from a nearby fountain toward Clarisse, creating a very drenched and angry Daughter of Ares_

"_You stupid sea spawn! You're so gonna get It, Punk." She was about to electrify Brian with her spear when he was interrupted by Chiron._

"_Enough Clarisse! Anyway, We've already decide who's going to this quest." Chiron said._

"_Who is it?" Leo asked._

"_The Children of the Big Three. Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus. Nico DiAngelo, Son of Hades. And Brian Anderson, Son of Poseidon._

* * *

_The dream shifted, and I was now at the Central Park, the place where me and a group of satyrs battled Hyperion and won. _

_Hyperion have at least a hundred monsters with him and was now terrorizing the park while the wood nymphs was pelting them with nutcrackers_

"_Nico, Create a diversion to the monsters by summoning undead soldiers, while we fight Hyperion." Thalia commanded._

"_On It." Says Nico as he thrust his Stygian Sword to the ground, summoning at least a hundred or so undead soldiers. _

_Nico's Undead Soldiers was now slowly overpowering Hyperion's army but the battle between Hyperion versus the big three's kids has just begun._

"_Foolish Demigods! You can never beat me again! I'm too powerful for you." Growled Hyperion as he began to glow dangerously._

"_Brian! Quick! Extinguish his fire right now using your powers!" Thalia shouted at Brian._

"_He's too powerful! We can't defeat him!" Brian replied, his extra large ego, now gone and replaced with a very soft one. The way his eyes look, I can tell that he's on the verge of crying._

"_What are you talking about? I though you're a great fighter! Since the fight began you didn't do much more than complain! You even got almost turned into dracaenae food If It wasn't for one of Nico's dead soldiers.! Where's the energy you use to defeat the hyd-" Her nagging was interrupted by Nico's warning._

"_Thalia! Look out!"_

_Instinctively Thalia raised her spear- just in time. Hyperion's blade slammed against hers. The shock wave sent a ten-foot ring of water across the surface of the lake. Which was a good thing because It immediately extinguished Hyperion's light._

_Suddenly, a wall of forced slammed her through the air. She sailed backwards about three hundred yard and smashed into the ground. I was surprised that she hadn't broke every bone in her body. I guess she wasn't called Daughter of Zeus and became Lieutenant of Artemis for no reason._

_Hyperion closed in her with blinding speed. Nico shodow-travelled at Thalia's location. Instantly Him and Hyperion was locked in a full scale fight._

"_Brian! Help me! I can't beat him alone! You've got to help me!" Nico pleaded. But I doubt that Brian can even hear him. He hadn't done much that scream like a scared little girl._

_Thalia who finally managed to regain her composure attacked Hyperion with her hunting knives. Nico instantly plunged his sword down to the earth summoning another wave of Skeleton soldiers but this time all of them was targeting Hyperion. This procedure must've taken a lot of Nico's energy because suddenly he looked paler than usual._

_Thalia released a scream, summoning a lightning the size of the Empire State Building. Hyperion didn't expect this because he hadn't been able to dodge it._

"_How did you do It Daughter of Zeus? Only Zeus can summon a lighning that big?" Hyperion whispered, barely audible._

"_Never underestimate the power of a demigod." And with that she plunge her sword at Hyperion's heart thus making him dissolve into a golden colored dust._

"_That was awesome! How did you do It Thalia?" Nico said, barely containing his excitement._

"_I don't know, I just can't stand the thought of him hurting one of my friends" _

"_Really? Because… you know… I was just thinking that…We could be um…nevermind…. "_

"_Wait! Please tell me…"_

"_I know that you're a hunter and everything but…. I Love You" _

_Oh Gods! Nico just proposed that he love Thalia! I wanted to walk up to them and congratulate them myself but Alas, I cannot._

"_To tell you the truth, I never hate boys anyway. I just joined to delay the prophecy. I- I love you too." And with that they quickly got themselves locked in a deep, passionate kiss._

_But, their reunion was interrupted by Brian's sword thrusting Nico by the heart.. I was shocked! No that did not just happen. I must be hallucinating! NOOO! Brian just killed Nico!_

"_WHAT TH-" Her words where interrupted by Brian's sword slicing her throat. Their bodies dropped dead with their eyes still open. Full of shock, because of what Brian did to them. NOO! My only friends was killed by that beast! Why did this have to happen? Just when they proposed their love for each other!_

"_I'm sorry but I can't let you tell the gods what happened today." Brian said evily, wiping the blood my friends of his sword._

_Right now, I want to shout every foul words I can think off at that Monster but my dream shifted again._

* * *

_I was now at the throne room of Olympus._

"_You have done well Son of Poseidon. Such a pity that my daughter didn't make it." Zeus said. His eyes were puffy red. I can't believe it. Zeus cried? I wanted to tell them that Brian was the one who killed her and Nico._

"_Thank you, lord. Believe me, I tried everything but Hyperion is just so strong. Even I barely made it out alive." If I was in the throne room, Brian would be dead in seconds and I care of what punishment awaits me. I just want him dead!._

"_As a tribute for our fallen heroes, you Brian Anderson will now be made as a god." Now that baffles me. For what? Even though he defeated Hyperion, which was impossible. This was the prize? I can't believe it! Brian's heart must be now overwhelming with excitement_

"_I accept my lord."_

"_Hail, Brian Anderson, God of Heroes. Defeater of the Lernaean Hydra and Hyperion, The Titan of Light._

* * *

I woke up with a start. I wanted to believe that all of that was just a harmless dream. But I'm no fool, Brian just killed Nico and Thalia for his own selfish reason. I can't believe it! What would this guy do for power? I sat quietly there at least an hour allowing my tears to fall from my eyes freely. Suddenly, I heard footsteps approaching me.

"I already told you that I'm not interested at your offer. So If I were you, I'd just walk away because your just wasting your time."

"I'm not here to hurt you, noble one."

Out of the shadows, out stepped a girl, My age, Gorgeous green eyes. With the same raven black hair. Her hair reminded me of Rapunzel because It's so long.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Crystal Maiden. I'm a Demi-Titan, daughter of Oceanus."

"You mean like the Video game character?"

"What? No. My mother's surname is Maiden and my first name is Crystal. I don't know what's got to do with Video games."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here to free you, noble one."

"Would you stop with tha- wait, did you just say that you are here to free me?"

"You heard me right, noble one."

"Why would I trust you? First, you're a demi-titan. Second, you're a daughter of my father's nemesis."

"Do you even know why I'm here at this prison? Noble one."

"Would you stop with that Noble one already? And I'm not so sure I want to find out."

"Well, during the Giant War. I led a rebellion."

"Rebellion?"

"Yes, In fact I've gathered quite an army but we still got beaten. I'm scheduled to be executed today but I managed to escaped the prison guards."

"Why do you want to free me then?"

"Because, I've heard all about your noble deeds. And I realized that I can trust you." she quickly raised her dagger and slashed off my chains.

"You're not so bad yourself." Wiping some dust out of my hair and clothes.

"Come. I'll lead you to the exit."

For about a half hour or so we've been roaming the prison. Kampe made some improvements at the prison because this is a lot smaller when I first visited here. Finally we saw a light at a nearby tunnel and quickly got out.

"We did it! Were free! " Crystal shrieked. I can't help but noticed on how pretty she looked with that mesmerizing green eyes and soft luscious black hair. No. you can't fall in love again Percy, Do you want to be betrayed again?

"Wow! What a pretty necklace and bracelet!" she said touching the ornament that was dangling from my neck.

"You can keep it." I said removing the necklace and bracelet.

"Really?"

"It's a weapon. You touch this button. It will magically turn into a bow and quiver. I can sense that your a very great archer" I smiled at her

"You should smile more often and thank you very much." Before I can stop her, she leaned forward and kissed me.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I know you must be hating me right now. Especially the thalico fans but I had to do It. Don't worry I'll make sure that they will be also part of the Company of Light. That was a very long chapter! Expect an update next Wednesday to Friday. Next part will contain Percy and Crystal's meeting with Chaos AND Chaos resurrecting Nico and Thalia! See? Im not so bad aren't I. Don't you just want to rip Brian apart molecule? by molecules? BYE till next time!**

**Don't forget to review this chapter! :D **


	4. Chapter 3: The New Commanders

**D****isclaimer:**

**I don't own any characters in this story except for an OC which will make her first appearance here in this chapter.. All belongs to Rick Riordan**

**A/N:**

**Here It Is! After gruesome hours of editing and daydreaming an idea for this story with my friend, I now present you *drumroll* the chapter 3 of The Company of Light! :D. This is the chapter where Lady Chaos finally meets our two heroes, Percy Jackson and Crystal maiden.**

**The Company of Light**

**Chapter 2: The New Commander of The Company of Light**

* * *

Percy POV

As a man, what I would like to say is, I happily kissed her back. The truth Is, after what that Athena Girl have done to me, I must say that I don't trust my heart when It comes to loving. So, the moment our lips collide, I immediately pulled back.

"I'm so sorry Crystal, After you saved me on that prison, I can tell, without any hesitation, that your really a great girl and everything but, I think after what she has don't to me, I think I'm not yet ready to love."

"It is I who should be sorry Percy. I should not have kissed you without warning. Hold on a second….what do you mean by "After what she has don't to me?". Annabeth betrayed you?"

"Yes, not just Annabeth, The gods, my friends, everyone."

"How could they to that to such a young and noble hero?"

"I don't know, It all started when my repulsive and disgusting half-brother arrived."

"If you don't mind, I would like to hear about your tale regarding on what happened to you this last few weeks."

"I don't mind at all."

Normally, this question would result me to get angry and furious and turn down the asker rudely, but Crystal have this kind of aura at her, that makes It impossible for you to reject her. I told her everything, from the hydra Incident, to how my friend betrayed me and believe everything what Brian says, on how I lost my girlfriend. Heck, I even told her about the dream I had, Brian killing my remaining friend, Thalia and Nico. Before I knew It, tears Immediately fell from my eyes.

"Such a pity to hear such a tragic tale, let your tears fall. Don't hold them back, Brave one."

I never realized how lonely I was this last few weeks. I even nearly forget the pleasure of how talking to another human being feels like. One moment, I'm not even sure If I can trust her, Now, I don't even want her to leave. It took almost half an hour for me to cry myself out and the whole time, she was petting my hair, which was kinda weird, considering I'm a dude and she's a girl.

"Don't you ever get tired of doing that?"

"It's the least I can do for you. I don't even have a clue on what I'm going to do If I was in your place."

"Believe me, the next time I saw their faces, I would thrust Riptide down to their throat without any hesitation."

"Based on the images of you I saw. I could say that you've changed. A lot."

"Really? How so? Wait, what pictures?"

"You can get everything with paid a nymph or naiads. Do you know every single girl back at Camp Titan has a crush on you?"

"Camp Titan?"

"Do you think only gods have affairs on mortals?"

'Wait.. what do you mean by…."

"Of course! It's you, silly."

"I'm not that good-looking. If I was, I wouldn't even lost Annabeth."

"Really? I would remember that they would always say _"I know It's wrong but I can't help falling in love with the Poseidon spawn. With those gorgeous green eyes…bla bla bla."_

"Okay stop it before I puke. Back to our conversation of me changing. How can you say It?"

"Well the first time I laid my eyes on you, I can't help predicting that your this happy-go-lucky fellow. And will sometimes act stupid with those rash decisions. But from what I can now see, your face is masked with pain, anger, and hatred."

"After what they've done to me, I think It's alrea-"

"I know, Percy, I know."

"It's your turn."

"My turn what?"

"Tell me about yourself. I would like to hear about the rebellion that you started."

"Well, did you know that at the Second Olympian War, We also helped you?"

"No way."

"It's true, when they were preparing to rally the incoming wave of monsters at Camp Titan, Me and a group of about 100 demi-titans managed to destroy all of them."

"Really? I can't believe It. First I found out that Camp Jupiter helped us by toppling Mount Othrys, Now I found out that a group of demi-titans also helped us."

"Well thank you but to tell you the truth, I think the rebellion was a complete failure."

"Why? How did you lost?"

"Well, taken by surprise and overwhelmed by sheer numbers, the Camp Leaders were initially overcome by the crowds. The Headquarters, the Armory, and all of the power station were all secured. But then the axe fell. Monsters started to arrive by the thousand. They burned our strongholds and killed all of the rebels one by one."

"How did you live?"

"I was the leader of the rebellion. They're not going to just kill me and get it over with. My punishment was lifetime prisonment and torture at Alcatraz. And then they finally decided that It's about time they kill me. Fortunately I've managed to trick the Guard who's gonna execute me and immediately made my way to your prison."

"How did you know that I was imprisoned there?"

"Words travels fast. Expecially that the prisoner is the Savior of the Olympus."

To say that I was impressed by her deeds is a huge understatement. She started a rebellion even though she knows that the chances of it being successful is very little.

After we decided that we were now far enough from the Alcatraz , We started hunting for food. By the way she used her Bows and Arrows, I can tell that she's not good at it. The truth is she is an EXPERT at it.

When she saw a deer, she immediately let loose an arrow, piercing it through the heart, giving us a decent dinner that day.

"Wow! You're a very good archer! I think you can even rival Artemis' skill."

"Why thank you very much! To tell you the truth, My skills at swords fighting are not so commendable."

"Why? Using a sword is very easy! Once you find the right size for you, killing a monster will be very easy."

"How about, I'll give you archery lessons and In return, you polish my sword-fighting skills.?

"I'll take that deal."

* * *

I must say that the next few hours had been the best ones of my life. For the next few hours we just exchange stories regarding funny moments, She actually bursts out laughing when I told her that I was kicked out of 6 different schools.

"Why did you called your teacher an old sot? Do you even know what that means?"

"I don't know, It sounded cool to me and no, I still have no idea what "old sot" means."

We just lay there laughing like children. Suddenly our laughter was interrupted by the oh so familiar voice of Prometheus.

"Well well well, what do we have here?"

"What are you doing here Prometheus?"

"Perseus Jackson, Your father is not going to like this, you hanging out with his enemy's daughter."

"Get outta here. Leave us alone, I've already told you that I'm not joining your foolish army."

"I was not sent here to get you, I was sent to retrieve the girl."

"No. You're not taking her away from me."

"Wow, found yourself a new girlfriend already? Don't wait for this to get ugly, Jackson, just hand over the girl."

"Good luck doing that, You're not even a decent fighter. Besides, the Ancient rules forbid you to interfere with us."

"Who said I'm the one doing the fighting?"

Just then, an unearthly shriek shook the earth, a sound I had heard before.

Kampe shot into the sky, her bat wings fully extended. She landed right beside Prometheus. Her face was filled with evil glee. The mutant animal heads growled at her waist. Snakes hissed and swirled around her legs. In her right hand was her curved sword. The blades glowed green with poison.

"Oh Gods!" Crystal yelled. She quickly aimed an arrow, but Kampe seemed to sense his presence. She took flight with amazing speed, and Crystal's arrow whizzed harmlessly past her head.

I instantly leaped into the monster's path. Kampe hissed and sliced at me. I dodged, trying to distract her, while Crystal was trying to aim for her chest.

Kampe blocked my sword and I had to jump back to avoid the cloud of poison. One of Crystal's arrows hit her in her hand but she just roared louder.

I charged, dodged the monster's slashes, got inside her guard and almost…almost managed to stab Kampe in the chest, but instead was meet by the flat of her scimitar and I had to sumble backward to avoid being hit.

SLAM!

My eyesight went black. The next thing I knew, I was on the ground. Riptide was nowhere to be seen. The monster had its forelegs on my chest, holding me down.

Hundreds of snakes slithered right above me,hissing like laughter. Kampe raised her green-tinged scimitar and I knew I was out of options.

Suddenly, I remembered that I still have the pen that transforms into a spear. I quickly uncapped it and grew into a 5 foot long spear with a celestial bronze head. Before she can slice me with her scimitar, I quickly sent the spear right through her heart.

Prometheus let out a frustrated growl as his monster turns into dust.

"You have delayed us for a few centuries Jackson, No matter what you do, There's no stopping the raise of Kronos and Gaea."

I closed my eyes as he turns into his true godly form before vanishing.

"That was fantastic, Percy!" Crystal shrieked while crushing me into a hug.

"It was nothing."

"I think this calls for some celebration!"

We roasted our deer over the fire and hungrily bite on the delicious meat.

"To Percy, who single-handedly defeated Kampe."

"You also helped right? The way you shot the arrow at her arm? Fantastic!"

For a moment, all talking stopped, as we filled our empty stomach. I must say that this is a lot delicious than rabbits or a squirrel.

* * *

Suddenly our fire seemed to glow even brighter. Crystal also noticed this because she gave me a questioning look. Then from the fire, quickly stepped out an eight year old girl with mousy-brown hair and "warm and cozy" eyes of fire which I recognized as Lady Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth.

Not knowing what to do, I quickly gave Lady Hestia a bow. Crystal also followed my example and gave Lady Hestia a bow.

"You need not to show me respect Perseus. After what my brothers did to you. I'm actually surprised that you still gave me a bow."

"How did you found us and what are you doing here Lady Hestia?"

"You must know better Perseus, not to set a fire. For I Control fire and I am the personification of the hearth."

"Lady Hestia, you're not included to the one who voted me to be exiled right?"

"Of course Perseus. I'm not an Olympian, so I wasn't even got a chance to vote."

"Lady Hestia, What have we done to receive a visit from a goddess."

"Crystal Maiden, Daughter of Oceanus. I see you escaped your impending death."

"uhm…"

"Anyway, I'm here to give you an invitation."

"Invitation?"

"I think it will be better if she's the one who will explain."

As if on cue, a black vortex appeared and out stepped a Lady in a full scale white armor.

"Who are you?"

"Perseus Jackson, It's been a pleasure to finally meet you. My name is Chaos, creator and ruler of the universe."

As soon as we heard this I can tell that she's not lying, Crystal and I immediately fell to our knees. She radiated a kind of power that is capable of turning me into ashes anytime she likes.

"Rise up, Brave Heroes . As Lady Hestia stated earlier, I'm here to Invite you two, to my army The Company of Light."

"The Company of Light?"

"It's a battalion consists of Elite and Skilled Soldiers. Together they helped me maintain peace and prosperity in the universe. Unfortunately, I lost my two commanders at the Kepler 22-b Rebellion so I'm looking for someone to replace them."

"You want us to be the commander of the Company of Light?"

"Of course, I've seen you fight Kronos and Gaea Perseus. While you Crystal, leading and starting a rebellion like that only shows that you two have a real potential to be the commander of the Company of Light. Also, you need not to worry about your friend Nico and Thalia, The Fates agreed to resurrect them for their death was not planned and they're currently a member of The Company of Light."

"We accept your offer, Lady Chaos."

* * *

**A/N:**

**So I know that this is a very short chapter. I promise that the next chapter will be longer. How was it?**

**Expect the next chapter will be uploaded by Sunday! Are you excited to get to the part where the gods know who really is Brian? Well, me too.**

**Don't forget to review this chapter!  
**


	5. Chapter 4: A Cold Heart Beats Once Again

**D****isclaimer:**

**I don't own any characters in this story. I only own Crystal Maiden and nothing else. All characters belongs to Rick Riordan.**

**A/N:**

**Before you kill me for not updating for almost a week and a half, let me explain. You see, my aunt, who's living at our province, got sick so we had to visit her. Unfortunately, there's no internet connection there. Luckily, I was able to bring my laptop so I still managed to write a draft of this story and edit it. When we got home, the first thing I did was upload this chapter for you guys! :D **

**Anyway, To make up for my loss, I made this chapter extra longer! This chapter contains Percy and Crystal's Introduction to the Company of Light and their first mission. Hope you enjoy!**

**The Company of Light**

**Chapter 4: A Cold Heart Beats Once Again**

* * *

Percy POV

You know, life could take a funny, stupid, or dangerous turn sometimes. One moment, you're a very popular guy who saved the world multiple times and have a smart and beautiful girlfriend. Before you knew it, those things could disappear in a snap of a finger. One moment, you're being kidnapped by a Titan, and the next thing you know, a daughter of your father's enemy comes to save you. One moment, you're travelling with a girl, not knowing what to do next and how will you two survive, and the next thing you know, a goddess asks you to join the creator of the universe and her powerful army.

"I'm not sure if we're making the right decision Percy…." Crystal asked me as we follow Chaos, who stepped in to the vortex, Which I bet will take us to her Planet.

"How so? I think this is a whole lot better than being attacked by monsters every minute." I assured her.

"What If we're not strong enough? What If the first thing we do is stepped in there and make a total fool out of us?"

"We may not be the strongest demigod, but I can assure you that we're not that weak either. I wouldn't be able to beat Kronos and Gaea, and you wouldn't be able to rally a rebellion either."

"Enough said, Jackson." Lady Chaos said. "Why do you think I'd personally invite you to join me? Let alone be the commander of my army. Perseus, the way you use your sword is like playing a music in complete harmony, with swift and fast moves. No wonder they called you the best swordsman in the last 300 years. And Crystal, your skills in Archery can even rival the Goddess of Hunt herself! So please, stop worrying, I'm a hundred percent sure that you'll two will do just fine."

To this comment, Crystal and I both blushed. Which I think is very understandable. Considering the fact that the praise came from the Creator of the Universe.

"Well, Percy and Crystal, I think we've arrived to our destination, I personally welcome you to the Company of Light."

* * *

Technically, since we are a newbie here and we had to earn our very own reputation, you'd expect me to just walk calmly and not act like a first-timer or anything. But I can tell you first hand, that deed is impossible. Considering the first thing I did was to dropped my jaw and stare at the marvelous sight that lays ahead me in complete shock and amazement.

What lays ahead of me is a city even bigger than two Olympus itself. With magnificent and glimming business establishment and buildings standing proud. Thousand of people crowds the street while floating hovercrafts invade the road. It looks like a normal busy New York for me except for one thing. It seems that every sidewalk and catwalk is stacked with weapons. Heck, the whole city is covered in an electro-magnetic force field. And outside the city, Tall marble columns encircles the whole city. As I look closer, it seems that those columns produced an electric kind of barrier which when connected to other columns produced an electric barrier which surround the whole outside of the city. However, the citizens are not merely concerned by this. I can even see some of them practicing on sword-fighting while others are shooting targets using a bow and arrow. It seems that everyday, they're expecting some kind of attack or something.

"What is that?" Crystal said while pointing at something. As I followed her fingers, I can see what she's pointing at. It's a building located at the center of the city. I can see that it's not an ordinary building because that building is even bigger than the palace of my father. It's courtyard is heavily guarded with soldiers armed with all sorts of weapons. Swords, Maces, Bows and Arrows, Axes. You name it, they have it!

"That my dear, is the main headquarters of the Company of Light." Lady Chaos replied.

"If that's the headquartes, How come I can see other citizens right over there practicing with weapons?" I said pointing at the place where I saw a lot people training with weapons earlier.

"Oh, that is the Citizen's training ground."

"Why aren't they practicing at the Headquarters?"

"Well, they're still not an official member of the Company of Light. They would train there, some since birth. Other's would be lucky and become member of the company successfully while others are not."

"And we got in? Just like that?"

"I wouldn't call your feat a "just like that" you have every right to be a commander, Perseus. Your brave, loyal to the persons you loved, and powerful!"

"But Lady Chaos, I had helped back then, I don't think I can do that again be-"

"-And Modest too!" Lady Chaos Interrupted me. "You have every characteristics of a soldier of the Company of Light."

"Well, If that's what you think then thank you very much Lady Chaos. I really appreciated what you're doing to me and Crystal right now."

"It is I who should be thankful right now. For I Immediately found two new commanders of my army after I lost them in the Rebellion at the Planet Keplar. They have done me a great service. Finest of my attendant. Alas, all those good things must come to an end. I only hope you two do not meet the same fate." Lady Chaos said. I immediately noticed that her voice became quiet. I never thought that the powerful creator of the universe could be so emotional.

"So, Perseus and Crystal." Lady Chaos said, broking the awkward silence. "do you want to walk towards the headquarters? I can show you around the city while doing so."

"It would be an honor, Lady Chaos." Crystal replied.

* * *

Let me tell you this, walking around the city with the Creator of the Universe is a VERY awkward thing to do. For starters, every time we passed some people, all of them would bow down respectfully and some others would point towards me and Crystal and say "that's them." It was even more awkward when we passed the training grounds, because some would look at us with jealousy, envy, and with a mix of admiration in their faces.

Anyway, while walking toward the headquarters, Lady Chaos explained to us all we need to know about the city's defenses. From the mine bombs that was planted at the sidewalk, the turrets, the electrical barriers and force fields that was surrounding the city. Everything.

"I think that covers it." Lady Chaos said. Stopping in front of the gates of the headquarters. "So, did you like the tour?"

"It was very interesting and informative." Crystal replied. "Although, may I ask why is the City heavily guarded?"

"Considering that I am the creator and ruler of the universe, Some powerful villains and evil leaders of other galaxies always tries to dethrone me. But all of their attempts always ends up in complete failure." Lady Chaos explained as if it was no big deal.

"I see."

As we entered the main hall of the palace, To say that I was very Impressed was a huge understatement. The truth is, I was even more impressed and shock than the first time I saw the city. Why? Well the first thing I saw was the wonderful gold marble columns and the Chandeliers, twice as big as our apartment in manhattan, that hangs from the ceilings. Next was the paintings that hangs from the wall. I don't know much about Paintings and Art but I know that these can rival the skills of Leonardo DaVinci when it comes to painting. The next thing I noticed was the wonderful and well carved designs at the walls. Heck, even the glass have some kind of meaning behind them.

Architecture and Art. Annabeth and Rachel.

A twist runs into my stomach. How I hate Rachel for believing Brian that I destroyed her paintings. How I loathe Annabeth for believing Brian that I cheated on her. How I despise them all, not just Annabeth and Rachel, but all of them. How I hate them all for doing this to me, for betraying me. Believe me, the next thing I'm gonna do when I see them is to inflict them the same amount of pain and suffering they gave me. Even If It's the last thing I'm gonna do.

"Is everything okay, Percy?" Crystal said, interrupting my thoughts. "It's like you're in some kind of a trance."

"Nothing's wrong. I was simply amazed by the main hall." I replied. I can tell that she and Lady Chaos wasn't convinced. Fortunately they decided to just drop the subject.

"Perseus and Crystal, Do you want to go to the Command Training Center? I can formally introduced you to the Company of Light."

"We would love to, Lady Chaos."

Even the word awesomeness cannot fully describe the Practice Building. For one thing, It's as big as a mall. It consists of a huge quadrangle surrounded by 4 buildings.

"What's the 4 buildings for?" asked Crystal. I was gonna ask the same thing but I still wasn't able to cope up with my amazement at the Command Training Center.

"Oh, that building right over there." Lady Chaos said, pointing to the building to the left. "Is the main training center for the Direct Vanguards."

"Direct Vanguards?" I asked.

"They're the leading part of an advancing military formation. It has a number of functions, including seeking out the enemy and securing ground in advance of the main force."

"Oh, I see."

"While that building to the left is the main training center for the Indirect Combaters."

"Indirect Combaters?"

"They're the one handling the indirect weapons like Bows and Arrows, Throwing Axe, Crossbows, and Guns. Sometimes they also manned the indirect turrets."

"Wow. What about that two buildings?"

"The other is our Armory. That's also where the forgery is located. While the other is the Commander's Training Center?"

"We get our own building for training?"

"Of course. That's how special I treat my commanders."

"What about the big quadrangle in the center? What's that for?" Crystal asked.

"That is where we held our War tactics lesson and our monthly training evaluation. Monthly Training Evaluation will show if you deserved to be promoted to a higher or lower level. Sometimes, the two former commanders will have a duel there while the others watch."

"Hey, looks like somebody is having a duel." Crystal told us.

* * *

As we approached closer at the quadrangle, I can see the duel she's referring to. The other members of the company of light have already formed a circle between the two fighters. I think It's a boy versus a girl. I can tell that the battle had been going on for a long time because I can see that they're both already covered with sweat.

When I focused on their looks, my heart skipped a beat. The boy have shaggy and messy black hair, olive –colored skin, wild brown eyes, and wears a black t-shirt, ripped jeans, and a skull ring on his finger. While the girl has short, spiky black hair, story blue eyes with black eyeliner.

The next thing I knew is the girl already had her hunting knives pointed at the boy's neck.

"Well, you beat me again, Thalia Grace." The boy said.

"Do not call me Grace, Nico DiAngelo, If you still value your life."

"I'm just teasing, Thals."

It's official. Lady Chaos wasn't lying about telling me that she resurrected my friends. I quickly made my way to the arena, pushing people after people. The words came out of my mouth before I can stop them.

"Thalia? Nico? Is that you?" I said. Tears were starting to form at my eyes.

Nico and Thalia spun their head and quickly spotted me. They stared at me with shock. They quickly dropped their weapons and pulled me into a very tight hug.

"Oh Gods! Oh Gods! Percy! I can't believe it! You're finally here!" Nico said.

"We're so sorry Percy, Lady Chaos told us everything. That Brian! I can't believe they'd do this to you."

"Well, Thalia, I also saw what happened at your quest to kill Hyperion. When Brian killed you."

"Yeah, that stupid sea-spawn! I promise I'll make him pay someday."

"Okay, enough of Brian. I also saw something back there." I gave them my best I-know-that-you-know-what-I-am-talking-about look

Nico turned bright red while Thalia was trying hard not to blush.

"It's cool okay? I'm just really psyched that you two are dating."

"You're the one to talk. I heard all about your Lady Knight in Shining Armor who saved you from the titans." Nico said.

"Really? That too? What else do you know? Besides, we're just very good friends okay?"

"I don't think so…"

"Whatever. Come. I think Lady Chaos is calling us."

* * *

The most powerful and supreme being in the universe introducing you to at least a hundred powerful and elite soldiers as their new commanders? Two words can only describe that, Extremely Awkward. It's a good thing Lady Chaos explained to them why she picked me to be their new commander and leader because It will be really embarrassing when I was the one to do that task.

Lady Chaos chose me to be the commander of the Direct Vanguard section of the Company of Light and I chose Nico to be my second in command. Crystal was chosen to lead the Indirect Combater and she also chose Thalia to be her second in command.

For once in the past few weeks, Everything seems normal, The girls will teach Nico and me all about archery and in return, we would teach them all we know about swords fighting.

Every week there would be some kind of tournament at the Company of Light. Some would be promoted while others will work hard again to regain their position. Of course, the highlights of that tournament will be the Direct Vanguard's Commander and his Second in command against the Indirect Combater's Commander and her second in command. It's always exciting because when me and Crystal fights, It would last really long and sometimes I would beat her and sometimes she would do the same to me.

One day when Me, Crystal, Thalia, and Nico was hanging out in the Commander's Training Center…..

"I was just wondering maybe we should be thankful to Brian for what he did to us." Nico said while me and Thalia just stared at him like he was out of his mind.

"What could we possibly be thankful for?" I asked.

"Well, If Brian didn't do that to us, I bet we won't be here right now."

"Makes sense. But still, that doesn't change the things I'm gonna do to that boy when we meet again."

"Count me in. You doused him with water while I electrocute him. Not to death of course. Death would be an easy punishment for him." Thalia said with a dreamy expression in her face.

"Death is not as easy as it seems you know." Nico said. "I mean, I saw what kind of punishment the furies give to the bad guys and I can tell you first hand that is not a pretty sight."

For the next few minutes or so, we would just hang out there, talk about each other's life and tell secrets. It was one of those times when I wish the time would just stand still and live in this memories forever. But Alas, this like this won't last forever. Considering that a soldier just barged in into the room and said.

"I'm sorry Commander Percy and Crystal, but Lady Chaos seeks your presence Immediately."

"About what? Is something wrong?"

"I think It has something to do with the war between the Sentinel and the Scourge at a nearby galaxy."

When I reached Lady Chaos' Palace, I can see that every members of the war strategist of the Company of Light is already there.

"Perseus and Crystal. You're finally here. I've got some bad news…"

"What is it Lady Chaos?"

"Well, A war sparked between the Sentinel and Scourge?"

"How did the war started?"

"It's because of the frozen throne."

"Frozen throne?"

"The frozen throne is a very big block of Stygian Ice. Inside it, stores a book which contains an instruction on how to build one of the universe's strongest weapons. Now the Sentinel and Scourge are trying everything they can just to get that book thus creating a very large and destructive war."

"So you want us to destroy the frozen throne and the book."

"Exactly."

"We will not let you down Lady Chaos."

* * *

In less than 10 minutes, Me, Crystal, and the whole Company of Light are ready to leave. When we reached the planet, I can tell that this is not an ordinary war.

Battle Ships are in the seas, firing cannons after cannons at the enemy's tank. Cruise Ships are trying hard to repel the torpedos of the submarines at the Battle Ships. The Bombers are bombing the Cruisers. While the Fighter Planes are trying to get rid of the Transport Copters and Battle Copters. Battalions after Battalions of Infantries are battling with the enemy Infantries but their army is just as endless. The rocket launcher are firing waves after waves of missiles at the enemy tanks. It seems that every part of this planet is in complete chaos. Seas are full of the Sentinel and Scourge's Navy Armadas, Airs are full of Bombers, Fighters, and Bottle Copters, Lands are full of Infantries, Tanks, Rocket Launchers.

"Direct Vaguards! Come with me! This is the plan, My soldiers and I will prepare the Ritual of Destruction while Crystal and her Army will defend us while we're doing it."

"But Percy, There's got to be other way! The Ritual of Destruction have never been tried before!" Nico argued.

"Nico, trust me , Lady Chaos said so that this is the only way. "

"Okay, If that's your plan Percy then I will respect It."

With a blink of an eye a star formation have already formed at the Frozen throne. Without hesitation, I stood in the middle, put my two fingers in my temple and recited the ritual

_Ich Schleiban austa be clair es kumpent madre monstère, aus-be aus-can-be flaugen began be üske but-bair_

_Weapon of mass destruction , Will be destroyed at all cost_

_The time for Chaos and destruction has ended_

_And Peace and unity shall prosper_

_Ich Schleiban austa be clair es kumpent madre monstère, aus-be aus-can-be flaugen fräulein uske-be clair__  
_

As I recite the words, A glow surrounds the Frozen throne. But I can tell that I should not leave yet for the spell has not been yet fully completed.

"Percy! Get the hell out of there! You'll kill yourself!" Nico shouted.

"I can't the spell is not yet comple-"

I was interrupted by a blinding light. And a powerful force pushing me out of the way and the sounds of an explosion was the last thing I heard and felt before losing consciousness.

When I finally regain my consciousness, Everything that happened made sense to me. Just before the Frozen throne explodes, Crystal pushed me out of the way, thus making me escape death while she isn't so lucky.

"Crystal, Wake up! You cannot die on me! I never even got to thank you for saving me again, PLEASE WAKE UP!" Tears were falling down from my eyes. I don't care if the other soldiers are seeing their commander cry, For me nothing exist else but Me and Crystal.

When I was younger, I remembered that my mother used to sing me this lullaby. It's a short one, really. Therefore, I can still clearly remember the lyrics.

_Flower, gleam and glow__  
__Let your power shine__  
__Make the clock reverse__  
__Bring back what once was mine__Heal what has been hurt__  
__Change the Fates' design__  
__Save what has been lost__  
__Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine_

Just when I finished the last word, a golden light emits around me and crystal. At first I have no idea what was happening but then, I heard Crystal coughs one more time. Immediately, I checked her pulse and I can see that there is still hope.

"Medic! Medic! I need Medic! She's still breathing! Hurry!"

When we were in the Clinic, Nico, Thalia, and Lady Chaos came towards me and said. "How did you do that, Percy?"

"I don't know, I just sung her one of my mother's song then boom! She's suddenly alive."

"I know exactly what happened, Perseus." Lady Chaos said.

"How?"

"Love, Perseus, Love. I believe that the song you sang for her is one of Apollo's proverbs, I still don't know how your mother knew that. That particular proverb, when sung with full emotion and feelings to a victim, It can heal any sickness, even death."

"You mean to tell me that….."

"Yes. A cold heart beats once again."

And with that they leaved. I can tell that they wanted to give me and Crystal a private time. I sat there for almost an hour when suddenly Crystal moves and finally opens your eyes.

"How am I still alive? That explosion should have killed me."

"I sung you an Apollo proverb, thus bringing you from death."

"There's only one proverb that can bring you back from death and that proverb need to be sung with complete emotion and feelings…does that mean that yo-"

I interrupted her with a kiss on the lips and said. "Yes, Crystal, I'm ready to love again."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Oh gods! This is quite a chapter! The whole chapter itself took about 12 pages at Microsoft Word and about 4000 words! Well, I hope that this chapter will be able to made up for my loss. Expect the next chapter to be uploaded by Saturday.**

**Don't forget to review! :D**


	6. Chapter 5: The Return of Perseus Jackson

**D****isclaimer:**

**I don't own any characters in this story. I only own Crystal Maiden and nothing else. All characters belongs to Rick Riordan.**

**A/N:**

**Hello! I want to thank you guys for the 100 REVIEWS I receive in this story! *xoxo*. I was gonna post Chapter 5 yesterday but I decided that I should proof-read the stories first. Just because I proof-read this chapter, It doesn't mean that this chapter is perfect. If you spot a mistake or grammar errors, please don't hesitate to mention that in your review. I'm really not a BETA reader so my proof-reading skills is not perfect. Also, I don't know the proper rating for this story. By this instance, my story is Rated K. Should I change it to K+ or T? As far as I know, I refrain from using "Bad Words" in my story but this story also contains violence so what do you think? Rated K+ or Rated T.**

**Anyway, In this chapter, Percy will finally head back to earth. How will that make him feel? What terrible plans awaits him? Will the fates put the odds in his favor? Read to find out! :D**

**The Company of Light**

**Chapter 5: The Return of Perseus Jackson**

* * *

Percy POV

I carefully prepared my weapons as I slowly entered the palace. The place was huge. The walls were lined with all types of military weapons. Bows and Arrows, Swords, Antique Rifles, Axes, Hunting Knives, Maces, and weapons so old that I have forgotten their name. As I slowly studied the design of the walls, I was very impressed. The design is very beautiful. With the gruesome war and death scenes that was etched on the walls of the palace. In some kind of way, the palace kind of resemble Hades' Underworld Palace and Ares' Temple. And although I don't have any idea about interior designing, I could tell that this design is very hard to create. The main hall of the palace was also as scary-looking because of the Knight Armor and Horses that stands in it. I didn't panicked or even show a hint of worry because I immediately knew that the Knight Armor doesn't contain any real people on them and the horses was only made of wax.

Thalia's shield, Aegis, was at my left hand (I borrowed the shield from her because my own shield was heavily damaged while my sword, Riptide, was held tightly by my right hand. Riptide. One of the only leaving proof that I am Perseus Jackson. It's been at least a hundred years since I became the Commander of the Company of Light. A hundred years after I left Camp Half-Blood. A hundred years after they betrayed me.

Anyway, I was sent here by Lady Chaos on a single-man mission only. I was sent here to kill Romunulos, a famous criminal gang leader. Normally, A hundred years ago, When a god instructs me to kill a criminal gang lead alone would only lead for me to turn the quest down. But after a hundred years of training with the Company of Light, My powers and skills increased enormously.

* * *

When I entered a room of the palace, I was quickly confronted by a man.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" He said. Fortunately, I already capped Riptide when I entered the room. Because, a man carrying a sword would definitely raise some suspicions here.

"I wish to speak with Mr. Romunulos." I replied.

"Do you have any appointments with him?"

"No. But I really need to speak with him."

He laughs. "Very funny, kid. But I seriously doubt that people like Mr. Romunulos are your type of people. So, If I were you, I would get the hell out of here before a certain someone lost his patience and have a teenage boy killed." He said, all traces of joking are now gone. It took a minute before I realized that by "Have a teenage boy killed." He meant me.

"Well, Don't say I didn't asked nicely." With a blink of an eye, I uncapped riptide and quickly pointed the tip of my sword at his neck. "Now, Bring me to him or the next move I'll make includes me decapitating you without mercy."

Furtunately, the man was wise enough to tell that I'm not playing around. We zigzagged the palace a litte bit before stopping on a big door.

"Wait here while I call Mr. Romunulos. Which reminds me what is your name?" He asked me.

"My name is Percy Jackson, Commander of The Company of Light and Assassin of Chaos."

His eyes widened as he realize what I intended to do to his master so without a moment to lose, I quickly thrust riptide to his heart, ending his life.

* * *

I pushed open the doors and realize that I just interrupted some kind of a meeting. There's a large table on the center and 4 other soldiers and Mr. Romunulos surrounds it.

"How dare you interrupted us in the middle of a meeting! Speak your business now and it better be important." Mr. Romunulos thundered.

"What are you meeting on about?" I asked. I know that I should not waste any more time but secretly, I like interrogating my victims first before killing them. I don't know if Lady Chaos knows this, but if she does know, she hadn't said anything about it yet.

"Is this in any way your business? I haven't seen you around here yet so probably you're new around here. Since you're new here, I'll give you a chance. You have 5 seconds to get out of this room. If by the count of 4 you're still here, you will taste my wrath."

"Well, I seriously doubt that all this meeting would be useless, considering that you'll be dead in seconds." I uncapped Riptide and it quickly grew into a 5 foot long sword.

When they saw my sword, the 4 soldiers immediately get out of their respective chairs and quickly pulled out their respective swords.

"Pity. Are you here to kill me? Well good luck doing that. These 5 soldiers are the best soldiers this planet has. They haven't lost a single battle in a long time. Soldiers. Attack this fooling boy."

The 4 soldiers came to get me. I swung the flat of my sword against the first soldier's head and knocked his helmet clean off. I hit him so hard I could see his eyes vibrating as he staggered across the ground before hitting the wall. Soldier Number 2 and Soldier Number 3 came at me next. I slammed one in the face with Aegis and used my sword to decapitate the other. Soldier Number 4 kept coming, the point of his sword, craving a fresh flesh to land on. As soon as he thrust, I caught the shaft between the edge of my shield and my sword, and quickly sent the sword flying across the room. Before he could speak any other words, I quickly stabbed him with my sword towards his heart.

"Well, two soldiers defeated and the other two are dead." I said, wiping the blood stains of my swords using my shirt, which is also covered by blood. "Is this really your best soldiers? Doesn't seem much to me."

With that I strike down the two remaining soldiers dead using my sword with remarkable speed. "Make that four soldiers defeated and dead."

"Why are you here? I haven't done anything wrong…" Mr. Romunulos said with a hint of fear in his own voice

"Mr. Romunulos, A famous and rich criminal, masterminds of multiple murders, bank robberies, and carnappings. Last time I checked those are very serious crimes and also punishable by death."

"Please don't kill me, I can give you anything you wanted. Fame? Power? Money? Everything."

"Tempting but no thank you." I said sarcastically. " I'm afraid your time has come." I raised my sword, ready to strike him dead, but out of nowhere, An arrow was shot and quickly impaled Mr. Romunulos in the heart. By the accuracy the arrow was fired, I immediately knew whose arrow it was.

* * *

"Crystal! This was supposed to be my mission!" I said, frowning and pouting like a little child.

"Why? What did I do? Did I do anything wrong?" She said innocently.

"Yes! You killed the man I was going to kill."

"Oh come on! No charge."

"Next time your off on a mission, I'm the one who's going to kill the enemy."

"Fine by me. Anyway, sometimes I wonder, Why don't you just kill them quick and get it over with? I mean come on, you're very powerful and stuff. You can kill your enemy in a heartbeat."

"I don't want to rely on my powers. I want to rely on my skills. And I'm even not that powerful."

"If summoning earthquakes and creating tidal wave far more destructive than Poseidon has to offer is not powerful by your standards then I don't know what's powerful for you."

"Look who's talking, you're just as powerful as me, you can summon whirlpools underwater while I can't. You can change the state mass of a liquid by turning it into solid while I can't."

"Even if a hundred years already passed by, you're still as humble as ever."

"Is that wrong?"

"Well…no."

"Well I think that settles our argument."

"Whatever, I won our last argument."

"You're so childish, Crystal."

"Correction: We're so Childish."

When Crystal and I arrived at the Commander's Training Center, we were quickly greeted by Nico and Thalia .

"Was the mission a success?" Nico asked.

"If me not killing Mr. Romunulos is what you called a success then the mission was a complete failure."

"What do you mean you did not kill him? Is he still alive?" Nick panickly asked.

"Calm down Nico, Mr. Romunulos is killed but unfortunately, I wasn't the one who killed him." I said, giving Crystal a glare.

Crystal smiles. "Guilty as charged."

"Okay then, If everything is fine then can I know have my shield back, Percy?"

"Sure, by the way, thanks a lot, that shield helped me big time."

"You're welcome. Anyway, they already fixed your shield. You can picked it up later at the armory."

"Awesome.

The next few hours was a pretty fun one. Nico and I sparred at the Quadrangle while Crystal and Thalia was hanging out at Indirect Combaters section. They called it as "polishing-their-archery-skills." time but Nico and I just calls it as "Girl-Talk-Time". Although, they would kill us if they ever heard us say that.

But then, that very night, I was strucked by a demigod dream that could possibly affect the way things are happening to me. Heck, It can even turn the tables around and changed the odds against my favor.

* * *

_My dream was I was again in the Big House of Camp Half-Blood. I can see that Chiron and Brian was having a very heated argument. At first I was confused why Brian was there then I remembered that he was made as the God of Heroes when they thought he single-handedly killed Hyperion when In reality, It was Thalia and Nico who defeated Hyperion. I guessed that being the God of Heroes and all, includes being the director of Camp Half-Blood._

"_But Brian! 5 more half-bloods disappeared on the scouting mission at Mount Tam. And the only living survivor had gone mad and keeps on rattling "Big Trouble. They're Here. They're Finally awake." Don't you think it's time for us to warn the demigods so that we can train them?" Chiron reasoned out. My stomach ties up in knots. Could this be it? No, this could not be it. It's just a powerful monster or something. But something in the back of my mind says, that is not the right answer._

"_Okay, First off, that's Lord Brian to you. Second, Zeus closed any arguments regarding this topic and you will not open this topic up to any demigods."_

"_Fine. Let the arrogance and pride be the cause of the downfall of Olympus." A thunder rolled at a nearby sky._

"_Watch your mouth my dear centaur or Zeus will be the one to watch it for you. Can I know what is the parentage of the demigod who disappeared?"_

"_Two girls from Aphrodite, One girl from Demeter, and Two boys from Hermes."_

"_See? They're not that even that powerful. They probably just encountered a Hydra or a Minotaur along the way."_

"_But-"_

"_No buts, now get out of here and train your pathetic, puny, demigods."_

* * *

_The dream shifted and the next scene was in Mount Olympus. I think It's their Winter Solstice meeting. Zeus sitting there while Hera was giving him a very long speech about Loyalty and stuff. Hades and Demeter was having their own arguments as well. Ares was polishing the tip of his spear while Hephaestus was fingering a some kind of metal in his hands. Aphrodite was doing her make-up and hair while Artemis was looking at Aphrodite's make-up kit with disgust. Athena is reading something imprinted on a scroll. Hermes was texting something on his phone while Apollo was sitting there happily, with headphones on. Dionysus sat there, looking, bored while twirling a vine of grapes between his finger while Hestia was looking intently at the Hearth of Olympus. Fa- Poseidon and Brian was talking, probably about fishes, ocean or other stuffs. It's just like any other Winter Solstice meeting except there are now 15 thrones. I guess Hades, Hestia, and Brian was made an Olympian. How stupid can the gods be? Brian doesn't even deserve to be a god. More likely, as an Olympian. I would totally give anything just to see their reaction when they discovered that Brian was nothing but a Big, Fat, Liar._

"_Enough!" Zeus shouted, Immediately silencing all the arguments that was happening. "We have much more important matters to discuss."_

"_What is it father?" Athena asked. "I'm sure that it could not be as dangerous as it seems. If there really is a problem, then I'm sure that our demigods can handle it. Especially after we made the remaining Cabin Counselors during the war with Gaea immortal."_

"_You're right." Zeus replied. "I'm probably just stressing myself over something that is not important."_

_The suddenly a black vortex appears out of nowhere and out stepped Lady Chaos. Oh no! What is she doing there? She would only appear at someone when they desperately need help, That's funny, As far as I can see, Earth is nothing but a peaceful planet. Unless…._

"_Zeus, I can see that your arrogance and stubbornness might be the cause of your downfall." Lady Chaos stated._

"_Who are you and what are you doing here in my domain?" Zeus asked._

"_How rude of me. Let me introduce myself, My name is Chaos, the ruler and creator of the universe."_

_All the gods just stared at her, wide-eyed and jaw-dropped with shock. Athena was the one to say anything first._

"_But we thought you faded away, just like all the other Primordial Goddess?"_

"_Do I look like in anyway or form of fading?"_

"_No…."_

"_Then I think you have your answer."_

"_Why are you here?" Brian blurted out. I see some change in Lady Chaos' expression. She must have already realized that this particular boy was the cause of my problems._

"_Brian Anderson, God of Heroes and current Director of Camp Half-Blood. Am I right?"_

"_Yup! Although, you forgot "Greatest Demigod Ever Lived" in them."_

"_I would watch your tone if I were you Brian."_

"_Make me." Brian officially have gone absurd. Does he even know that Lady Chaos' knows everything about him? Even when I'm the Commander of the Company of Light, I never speak to Lady Chaos that way. I don't even know if somebody lived talking to Lady Chaos that way._

"_I would like to remind you this finger of mine," Lady Chaos' said holding up her right finger. "have more power than you could ever had." And to prove her point, she snaps her finger and a statue of Brian that was in the hallway quickly collapsed._

"_You have no right to speak or even threaten my son that way." Poseidon said, standing up, holding his trident by his right hand.  
_

"_Poseidon, Lord of the Seas, Earthshaker, Stormbringer."_

"_I would like to remind you again that you cannot speak or even threaten my son."_

"_But most of all," Lady Chaos continued as if not nearing him. "Father of Perseus Jackson." By the mention of my name, the Hearth of Olympus darkened._

"_Do not even mention of his name!" Poseidon shouted. "He's nothing but pure Jealousy, Evil, Cunning, and Deceiving. I'm glad that he received the punishment he deserved, an entire lifetime at the Fields of Punishment." So they thought I was dead already? And more that that, they hate my guts because of Brian? How lovely. I could not wait to learn more._

_I see Lady Chaos' eyes flicker towards the direction of Hades and I can tell that Hades knew that Lady Chaos knew that I'm not at the fields of punishment. "Such a pity if you think of him that way. In my own opinion, He's one of the most noble demigod ever to stepped on this planet."_

"_Pardon me If you have a remarkably poor judgement skills." Poseidon interrupted her again. But Lady Chaos still continued as if not hearing the side comment Poseidon said._

"_Without him, I doubt that you will survive the upcoming war without my help." At this all the Olympians have gone silent again. So silent that you could even hear the slightest sound._

"_What War?" Ares asked. I had to say that I suppressed a smile when Ares said that. Ares really couldn't care less until it involves war and violence._

"_Why don't you asked your father, War God?" When Lady Chaos said this all heads turned towards Zeus. I could tell that Zeus already know what Lady Chaos is talking about and I have a very bad feeling that I already knew what's this all about._

"_Recently, I have heard that they might be a 4__th__ Olympian war." To say that "Shock" can describe the expression of the Olympians is a huge understatement. "And it involves the alliance of the Titans, Gaea, Typhon, and the Giants." After that was said, the whole Olympians was engaged in a full scale arguments._

"_ENOUGH OF THIS!" Lady Chaos commands them with such force that it is so different with her calm tone. "First things first, I'm here to offer you my alliance."_

"_Why would you help us? Isn't Gaea your daughter?" Athena asked._

"_I thought you're the Goddess of Wisdom, Athena? Imagine a world ruled by the Titans, Gaea, Giants, and Typhon. I agree that you are all terrible leader but the Titans and Gaea are at least a million times worse."_

"_How can you help us? I thought direct interference from a Goddess that that is not in her own domain is a complete violation of the Ancient Laws." Artemis asked._

"_I can assure you that keeping peace, unity, and prosperity is in my domain. Besides, I'm not the one fighting. My warriors, who are all skilled and perhaps more powerful than all of you combined, are the one who's going to be doing the fighting."_

"_Who are they?"_

"_They are the Company of Light." _

_The moment she said it was like me being hit by Zeus' Master Bolt, Poseidon's Trident, Hades' staff combined. How could she do this to me? Perhaps, I can understand this a little but why me? Is the fates making my life hard again? Don't the fates have any intention of keeping the odds always in my favor? All my question will be perhaps left unanswered but one thing is sure. I am going back to earth to help them. Them. The very group of person who betrayed me. I am going back where I originally came from._

* * *

**A/N:**

**Again, I am sorry for the cliff-hanger but I think that it will not have the same effect it will when I didn't made this as a cliff-hanger. Don't you just want to tear Brian apart? Well don't worry, sooner or later, all his disgusting deeds will be exposed.**

**Anyway, Please don't hesitate to review. :D Expect me to put Chapter 6 by Saturday. For any comments or suggestions, don't hesitate to PM me or put it in the REVIEWS. :D**


	7. Chapter 6: The Company of Light Arrives

**D****isclaimer:**

**I don't own any characters in this story. I only own Crystal Maiden and nothing else. All characters belongs to Rick Riordan.**

**A/N:**

**Okay, I'm sorry if I posted this chapter very late. But to tell you the truth, this past few days have been a very busy one. First, Me and my friends are practicing for a dance competition. It's called Maximum Groovity and it's a really big one for us. Second, for the first time, I had the dreaded Writers Block. I mean, I was thinking, how can I make this story of mine different than all the other Chaos story? And fortunately, I was able to think of a new twist. Although, that twist will not occur until the next succeeding chapters. This particular chapter will also be different than the last. Why? This is written in Annabeth's POV! Yeah, I know. Exciting right? Wait no more, I present you the 6****th**** Chapter of The Company of Light.**

**How will Annabeth react when she heard about the impending war? How will Annabeth react on the arrival of the Company of Light? Read to find out!**

**The Company of Light**

**Chapter 6: The Company of Light Arrives**

* * *

Annabeth POV

For some strange reason, my life a hundred years ago flashed before me while Brain and I were spending our time alone by the beach. Luke, Thalia, Grover, and I struggling to get to the borders of Camp Half-Blood. The first time I met Percy. Percy. Just saying his name makes my heart ache. I feel so dumb. I can't believe I dated him for two years. After all we've been through, this is what I get? Him cheating on me with a scrawny daughter of Aphrodite. My mother was right. I should've listened to her. After all, she's the Goddess of Wisdom. Who am I to question her decision regarding my safety? It's a good thing Brian was here to comfort me and help me dwell with my misery.

"Annabeth are you paying attention to what I'm saying?" Brian suddenly said, interrupting my thoughts.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm lost in memories again." I replied.

"You still miss him don't you?"

"What? Percy? No! Why would I miss him?"

"Don't lie to me Annabeth. I'm a god. I can read your mind."

"Ok ok… Maybe I was thinking of him a little but I can assure you that after what he did to us, my last remaining feelings for him are only hate, despise, and loathe. "

"You're right. I just can't believe he did that to us. He cheated on you, He attempted to murder me with my own sword. I guess just like what they always say, Maybe he's just jealous considering that I replaced his title as the Hero of Olympus."

"I guess so…but I still don't understand why he didn't just talked to you about it. It's not like him to act like that. Just like how the saying goes, Nothing is permanent, Even your closest friend can change in a blink of an eye."

"You know what? Instead of talking about him, why not we just enjoy our time together? I mean he's now rotting in the fields of punishment, which is exactly what he deserves."

"Good call."

While we were at the beach, Brian was being weird about a lot of things.

He asked me what would I do if for example, Gaea and the Titans rose on the exact same period and attacks Mount Olympus simultaneously.

I find the very thought of that very ridiculous and preposterous because of the following reasons. Number 1, The last time I saw the Titans and Gaea was when Percy defeated them. Number 2, If the Titans and Gaea will rise again, the chances of them rising at the exact same is astronomical. Number 3, Zeus and the gods would've told us something it.

I mean me and a couple of the other cabin councilors wouldn't be made immortal if they don't trust us. If they don't trust as, then they can trust no one. After I thoroughly explained this to Brian, I was very surprised by his reaction. Although he didn't say anything, all I can see in his eyes is a mixture of panic and worry.

And that is when Rachel came running towards us. Before she could say anything, Brian suddenly locked eyes with her and immediately, they began a full-scale argument.

Unfortunately, I only managed to picked up a little of their conversation and I think it goes like this.

"Is it time?" Brian asked.

"Yes, Zeus ordered an emergency meeting and the presence of Chiron and the Immortal Cabin is a must." Rachel replied, barely audible.

I couldn't take it anymore! What on earth are they talking about? Zeus rarely orders emergency meeting. If he does, then it's very urgent. They know I hate not knowing things and still, they dare have this conversation in front of me? "Am I missing something? What on earth is going on here?" I asked, almost shouting.

"You still haven't told her?" Rachel asked Brian with a glare.

"I can't! Just the thought of it makes my head explode with worry and panic!" Brian replied.

Rachel now looked at me straight on the eye and said. "I think it's for the best if the explanation came from the gods."

* * *

When we arrived at Olympus, I can definitely feel tension in the air. With buildings inspired by Greek Architecture that filled up the streets, the tall and gleaming palaces of the gods and goddesses, and the Main Palace of Olympus, I can definitely say without any hesitation that Olympus is one of the best places that I've been.

But now, I can no longer say the same thing to Olympus. The atmosphere itself is very unpleasant. It's the same atmosphere that you can feel when there's an impending war. War. Could it be? By the way Brian and Rachel acted earlier, there's a big chance of it happening….

What am I thinking? I'm just probably stressing myself over nothing. As I've said earlier, the chances of that very thought happening is astronomical. But unfortunately, no matter how hard I try to remove that thought on my mind, it just keeps coming back.

When we arrived at the main throne room of the gods, the tension I felt when I first entered Olympus earlier is nothing compared to what I'm feeling now. For starters, everybody is quiet like they just finished an argument.

I can also see that Brian and I was the last one to arrive. Everybody is there already, Katie Gardner for the Demeter Cabin, Clarisse LaRue for the Ares Cabin, Travis and Connor Stoll for the Hermes Cabin, Leo Valdez for the Hephaestus Cabin, Piper McLean for the Aphrodite Cabin, and Me for the Athena Cabin.

Of course, Zeus started the meeting with a very positive note. "Daughter of Athena! You're late for the meeting! Where on earth have you been? Do you know how important this meeting is?"

"I'm very sorry Lord Zeus but the information regarding the emergency meeting arrived late to us." I reasoned out.

"That is not an excuse Daughter of Athena!" He snapped back at me.

"But—"

"Enough! Now without any further ado, we shall now begin this meeting." He looked at the cabin counsilors. "Demigods, Do you have any idea why you're here?"

All of us shook our heads.

"I supposed now is the time that you should all know." Zeus said. "There's an impending war that might now took place sooner or later."

That's it. It's official. One of my worst fears had been now realized. There's an impending war and I don't even know if t have the slightest chance of winning this all by ourselves.

"Uhm…Is it the Titans or Gaea? Cause if it is one of them again then we can beat them again…right?" Travis said.

"Son of Hermes, it is not one of them."

"Then who is it?" Clarrise asked.

Zeus face darkened. He gulps in a big inhale of hair and said. "It's both of them. The Titans and Gaea will attach Mt. Olympus simultaneously."

After that was said, the throne room is a complete pandemonium. If I hadn't known what was coming, I would be part of the immortal Cabin Councilors who is arguing with each other and even though I knew what was going on, I find it hard not to show any panic in my face.

"ENOUGH!" Zeus thundered. "We can win this war because we have found new allies."

Allies? Who could that be? And how did they convince Zeus that he needed help? My mind is now racing with many question and I doubt Brian could answer all of that. Ugh! How I hate not knowing things!

"Allies?" Clarrise asked.

"Yes, Daughter of Ares. They're called the Company of Light. It is consist of elite and the best soldiers that can ever be found."

"Lord Zeus, How sure are you that they're capable of doing such task? If we can't handle this problem alone, then I'm pretty sure that for them, this will not be an easy feat." I said.

"Good question but the founder of the Company of Light is the one who offered their help and according to her, the Company of Light have a lot of experiences when it comes to warfare so I'm sure that this kind of war isn't new to them."

"Who is the founder of the Company of Light?"

"It's Lady Chaos, the creator of the universe and the primordial goddess of the void."

To say that I was stunned is a huge understatement. After all this millennia she's still alive? Heck, she even managed to gather a huge army and offer us help. Wait. Isn't Chaos the mother of Gaea? Could this be just a trap?

"Hold on a second." I blurted out. "From what I've read, Isn't Chaos the mother of Gaea? There's a large possibility that this could be a trap."

"You really never fails us when it comes to facts and details. I can definitely see that you've earned your title as a daughter of Athena." I had to say that I suppressed a smile when Lord Zeus said that. "But she have already came here already and explained her reasons so I don't think we need to worry about that."

"So what is our next move?" I asks.

"Well, we've been informed that the Company of Light will be arriving at Camp Half-Blood in the next few hours so please try to give them the warmest welcome that you could give."

* * *

This is it. The time has come. We're finally going to meet the Company of Light. Me, The Immortal Cabin, Counsilors, Chiron, Brian, and most of the campers were gathered around the strawberry field because from the information we received, that's where the Company of Light is arriving via a big warship.

I'm really not sure if this is a good idea though. Because for the first time , Somebody's arriving at Camp Half-Blood which is more powerful than Brian and I'm really that's a major blow to his pride.

Then it happened, little by little, the warship descended from the clouds. An enormous warship appeared out of the clouds. I could see white shields glinting along the sides, and billowing sails. As it got closer, I could now clearly see the warship. About two-hundred feet long with a black-plated hull, mounted repeating crossbows fore and aft, and two rotating ballistae mid-ship that I think could fire explosive bolts powerful enough to blast through concrete.

As I turned towards the campers, I can see that they're also as awestruck as me. The Company of Light's warship is one of the most magnificent piece of architecture I laid my eyes on.

I was so mesmerized by the sight that I didn't managed to see that the warship had landed already. One of the warship's door opened, automatically forming into an inclined planed, then out stepped two soldiers followed by another two soldiers. I can conclude that the first two soldiers who stepped out are the two commanders of the Company of Light and the other two are the second-in-command.

The 4 soldiers wore a distinctive black plastoid body armor over a sealed black body glove and a helmet which prevents me from seeing their faces.

Before I knew it, Brian is already confronting the 4 soldiers.

"Well, well, well, Our little helper has arrived. Nice to meet you. The name's Brian Anderson, God of Heroes and Director of Camp Half-Blood." Brian said.

The 4 soldiers didn't moved a muscle.

"Is that how you react when you meet a god? I was expecting a bow from all of you." Brian said. What on earth is he thinking? This didn't go as nicely as I planned it.

"We only serve Lady Chaos and nobody else. We would not even bow at the presence of the big three. What makes you think we would bow to you?" The moment that was said, I can definitely tell that this would be an ugly meet and greet. I was also surprised when I heard that voice because it definitely came from a girl. I thought that the Company of Life is an all boys group.

"You dare defy a god?" Brian said, raising a hand, causing all the water from the nearby lake to rose. Hundreds of gallons of water whirling in the air while me and the others were silently watching the current exchange of words that was occurring.

"How silly of me." The same girl soldier said. She didn't show even the slightest hint of fear. "I forgot that you're Poseidon's spawn. Fascinating but I've seen someone manipulate water much better." I noticed that when she said this, her head flicker towards the soldier that was situated right beside her. "But I bet you can't do this…" She snapped her finger and immediately, the water that was whirling above us became a solid block of ice.

A lot of surprise gasps were heard from the campers. Brian was standing there, his face is red with anger. He raised his hand, preparing to punch the soldier when another sword intercept his move.

"If you still want to see the next sunrise, do not even attempt to hurt her." Surprised. Not even that particular word can describe what I felt. Why? Even when hundred years had already passed, I can still clearly identify the owner of that voice. By the reaction of Brian, Chiron, and the immortal campers, I can tell that they've also recognized whose voice that was. How dare he return here? After what he did to me? Doesn't he have any shame left? The voice belongs to Percy Jackson.

I don't need to shove through the crowd. The other campers make way immediately allowing me to a straight path to their location.

"Percy FREAKING Jackson! What on earth are you doing here? How dare you set foot on this camp again! Don't you remember that you're banned at Camp Half-Blood?" I bellowed. While the new campers just murmured in confusion. I've never acted this way before so this is a new sight for them.

"Girl, You need to show respect to someone who is more powerful than you. And no, he's not Percy Jackson." The girl soldier said to me.

"How do you know about Percy?"

"Lady Chaos explained his wonderful feats to us."

"Wonderful? What's so wonderful about cheating on me and attempting to murder my boyfriend."

"I see that you've all forgotten all the good things he did to you and picked only the "bad things" to remember." The way she lingered with the word "Bad things" is like she knows something that I don't but decided I must be imagining things again.

"Whatever. And what do you mean by that's not Percy? That is clearly Perseus Jackson!"

"He's not Percy Jackson! He's the commander of the Direct Vanguard of the Company of Light! You should be thankful that he didn't vaporize you by the manner you talked to him earlier."

"He's not Percy?"

"Yeah!"

"Then remove his helmet."

"I can't do that."

"See? You can't do that because he is Percy Jackson!"

"No…we can't do that because Lady Chaos ordered us to keep our identities a secret."

"And why is that?"

"Because that is our tradition whenever we have missions!"

"I see. How about the day after tomorrow, we play capture the flag and when we win, you remove your helmets and if you win, I'll never bother you ever again."

"Don't be foolish Daughter of Athena. The Company of Light is a much powerful army than the campers of Camp Half-Blood. You'd all be skewered like shish-kebabs."

"Afraid?"

"You're so on!" When she said that, the Campers broke into a series of cheers. I think they're finally excited that something exciting is going to happen.

Even I can't handle my excitement. I'd show that foolish girl that the campers of Camp Half-Blood is not a place for weaklings. And most of all, I'll finally be going to confront my foolish ex-boyfriend, Percy Jackson.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry again for the cliffhanger! Well, That's it for the 6****th**** chapter! Aren't you excited for me to upload the 7****th**** chapter? Me too! How was Annabeth's POV? Do you like the new twist I made in the story? Please don't hesitate to put your comments on the review box!**

**I also promise that the exposement (is that a word?) of Brian's foolish deed will occur sooner or later. If that's Annabeth's reaction when she heard Percy's voice, what will be her reaction when she figured out who the second-in-command is? And also, Don't you just love Annabeth and Crystal's conversation? Because I had a ton of fun writing it!**

**Anyway, Expect me to post the next chapter next Saturday. Also I'll try my best to not be late when it comes to updating this story.**


	8. Chapter 7: Annabeth's Blind Eyes

**D****isclaimer:**

**I don't own any characters in this story. I only own Crystal Maiden and nothing else. All characters belongs to Rick Riordan.**

**A/N:**

**Hello guys! Sorry again for the very late update! As I've said on my past A/Ns my school's dance troupe will be competing in a very important competition and the said competition will be on August 27 so we really had to practice. Before I joined the troupe, I used to write my chapters every Saturday but because of the competition, We had to practice EVEN on Saturday. I can assure you one thing though, I WILL NEVER DISCONTINUE THIS STORY.**

**So, I finished writing this chapter yesterday but I was only able to post it this Sunday because I still had to proof-read it. Before we go into the story, I want to tell all the readers of this story that I'll be updating my profile this week. You know, so you can know more about me. On what country I live, what are my hobbies, what are my interests….so yeah, hope you visit my profile. **

**A lot of you are also wondering why I called this as the 7****th**** chapter when in fact, I've already wrote at least 8 parts of this story. My answer is, I don't consider the first part I've written as a "chapter", I consider it as a prologue. Hope that clears everything.**

**I've also noticed that a lot of Fanfiction writers are criticizing some of Chaos' stories writer. I hope that I'm not one of them. Please, If you noticed something wrong or lacking in my story, don't hesitate to mention it in your reviews.**

**And also, I did a lot of research on who wrote the first ever Chaos-Themed PJO story. His username is Wacko12. His works are the stories; Knights of Chaos and Blade of Chaos. I literally spent all night yesterday reading his stories and I'm really amazed. I really recommend his stories to all of you. Anyway, this chapter contains Annabeth finding out that the two second-in-command of the Company of Light is Nico and Thalia, and the Capture the Flag between the Campers and the soldiers of the Company of Light. The much awaited "exposement" of Brian's deeds will be in the next chapter. **

**The Company of Light**

**Chapter 7: Annabeth's Blind Eyes**

* * *

Annabeth POV

The odds had not been entirely in my favor and the fates made sure of it. After living peacefully for 100 years, my perfect life suddenly have gone astray and terribly wrong. Perseus Jackson. The man I used to love have returned. Not for the better, but for the worse. No crimes against gods or man have I committed. But now, each hideous vision born from my mind have come alive.

Even though the girl commander of the Company of Light contradicts my conclusion, I still stands to it. There's no way this is just a coincidence. And if it is, why didn't just they took their helmet off and get it over with? I don't know who that girl is or what is her relation to Percy but mark my words, they'll regret coming back to earth.

But still, if that was really Percy….then how did he escaped from the Fields of Punishment? Ugh! I really hate this. So many questions to answer but I only have little clues in my hands. No worries, I'll make sure that the campers of Camp Half-Blood will win the capture the flag and after that, I'll squeeze all the answer I can get from that girl commander.

The next few hours was a blur. Even at the campfire, I only managed to speak out a few words. A lot of the other immortal cabin councilors have maybe notice the way I acted but decided not to ask me about it. Which I'm thankful for because It's impossible to ask me regarding my condition without bringing Percy up and believe me, I'm not in the right mood to talk about him.

I never acted like this. This is really stressing me out. I went to the Athena Cabin halfway through the campfire. I seriously doubt that I can pull off the day without fainting from extreme exhaustion. Before I knew it, I already collapsed on my bed. Even the fates did not allow me to have a peaceful and dreamless sleep because that night, I was visited by my mother, Athena, Goddess of Wisdom.

* * *

_In my dream, I was in the library of congress. I scanned the room for my mother. A lady with blonde hair and grey eyes. I quickly spotted her at the corner of the room, she was reading a book about architecture. I made my way to her location and sat down at a nearby table._

"_Annabeth, glad you could keep me company." She said to me. I can see that she's trying hard to sound very calm. What happened at Olympus? Could it be that they already know who the commander of the Company of Light?_

"_Mother, the pleasure is mine." I replied to her. It took all my self control to said that. The truth is, what I want to say to my mother is 'Why am I here and what do you need from me?' but figured that is really not the smartest thing to say._

_I finally build up my courage and said. "Uhm…Not that I don't want to see you or anything but could you please get to the point, mother?" _

""_A little impatient aren't we? Very well then, the reason I summoned you here is to inform you everything that occurred in the meeting earlier…especially all the things that Brian told us."_

"_What did Brian say and what happened at the meeting?"_

"_Well….we're not sure of it yet but it seems that Perseus Jackson have returned…"_

"_I knew it! But how did he escape the Fields of Punishment?"_

"_How can he escape the Fields of Punishment when he's never been there?"_

_My mouth dropped open. What is Mother trying to tell me? That Percy Jackson never died? "I'm not sure I'm following you, mother."_

"_Earlier, Brian told us his suspicion and for confirmation, we asked Hades of the record of Percy Jackson's trial at the underworld but to no avail."_

"_You mean to tell me tha—"_

"_Yes Annabeth, Yes. Percy Jackson never died and believe it or not, the next thing I'll say to you is more shocking."_

"_I seriously doubt that. There is no way anything could be more than that."_

"_It seems that Thalia Grace and Nico diAngelo had also been resurrected from the dead."_

_What? What on earth is going on here? If the fates' goal is to confuse us, then I can say that they're doing a pretty good job. "What? Do you have any idea how? Why? When?"_

"_We have no clue, Annabeth. Nothing at all."_

"_How did Brian reacted to it? Isn't he also the part of the quest to kill Hyperion? Maybe he had an idea on what is going on here?"_

"_Which reminds me. You should've seen his reaction when he learned that Thalia and Nico were resurrected."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Let's just say that Brian and Hades had the biggest argument in millennia."_

"_Why is he so angry about it?"_

"_That, I don't know."_

_That's weird. Why is Brian so angry at the fact that Thalia and Nico are alive? I never saw the three of them interact with each other. In fact, the only time I saw the three of them interact together is when they were sent on the mission to kill and destroy Hyperion._

_Athena looked at the clock that was hung at a nearby wall. "Well, look at the time. I must now go. Just remember, Never trust the Company of Light."_

* * *

I woke up with a start, which always happens to me whenever a god visits me. I checked my alarm clock and saw that it was already 6 in the morning, just 1 hour before breakfast. I quickly arranged my bed and went to the shower room to take a bath. After that, I grabbed a pair of jeans and an orange Camp Half-Blood shirt and tied my hair in a loose ponytail.

"Wake up, Everybody!" I shouted at my fellow siblings. "It's already 6 in the morning and you all have less than an hour to prepare for breakfast."

After an hour, the they've already took their baths and finished their respective chores in keeping the cabin clean.

As we arrived at the Dining Pavilion, I can see that we're one of the last to arrive which was kind of surprising because usually, we're the first one to arrive. When we sat down on our tables, I can see that the main topic of the day is the upcoming capture of the flag between the Campers and the Company of Light. Now, that they've mentioned it, I remembered that I wasn't still able to come up with a plan regarding it. I made a mental note on myself to assign the job on my second-in-command later.

If it isn't because of the impending war, anyone can say that some of the things at Camp Half-Blood haven't even change. The Ares table was having some sort of Arm-Wrestling contest which of course is led by Clarisse. The Demeter and Hermes table was having some kind of argument. I won't be surprised if it was because of the Stolls' mischievous prank. The Aphrodite table, instead of a spoon and fork in their hands, they're holding a brush and a compact mirror while Piper was looking at them with an obvious disgust on her face. Seriously, Piper is a one-of-a-kind daughter of Aphrodite. I overheard the conversation of the Hephaestus table and it was about building and improvising the defense system of Camp Half-Blood. No surprise there. As usual the Hypno cabin didn't attend Breakfast and just paid some random nymph to deliver the food right at their cabin.

All conversations died when the Company of Light enters the Dining Pavilion. It's so quiet that you can hear a drachma drop.

Even when they move, they do it with discipline. The marching of their foot is being done simultaneously.

Chiron walk towards them and said. "I'm sorry but we don't have any available tables but if you like, we would all fit in the big house table."

"No need for that. My second-in-command will take care of it." Percy said. Ugh, I don't care what that girl commander said. All I care about is that my stupid ex-boyfriend is back and hearing his voice only stirs up bad memories.

He turned to the soldier that was right beside him and whispered something. The said soldier nodded and snaps his fingers and immediately, undead soldiers rose from the ground and began working.

My mouth dropped. In fact, all of the campers that was eating put down their eating utensils and just stared at the soldier.

The reason why the campers are reacting like these is because they have never met someone who can summon undead soldiers. But to me and the Immortal Cabin Counsilors, it is as clear as day that the second-in-command of the Company of Light is a son of Hades. And the last son of Hades that was born was a hundred years ago and his name is Nico diAngelo. He and Thalia, daughter of Zeus and former lieutenant of Artemis, was killed during the quest to kill Hyperion. Which according to my mother, has been resurrected. Things are starting to make sense now. Could it be? That Chaos was the one who resurrected the said demigods? What for? And why didn't the fates object? Lots of questions are forming in my mind but the clues I have is very limited.

Before I can stop myself, I already made way to their table and grab Nico's helmet and started to pull it off. Instinctively, his whole body jerks up and with blinding speed, a sword is already pointed at my neck and an arrow of the girl commander is already notched up at my face.

"Girl, What do you think you're doing? You should never sneak up on a soldier of the Company of Light especially when your whole planet is on a verge of a war." The girl commander said. Even though she already knew who I was, she still wasn't reluctant to put down the arrow that was notched up on my face.

"Could you please put down the damn arrow? And yes, I only sneak up on the said soldier so that I can confirm my suspicions!" I half-shouted at her.

"Suspicions?" She replied and I swear that I saw her smirked.

"Don't act dumb with me! I know that you know what I'm talking about!" I shouted.

"Oh! So you think that the second-in-command of the Direct Vanguard of the Company of Light is Nico diAngelo, son of hades?"

"Yes and how do you know his name?"

"As I've said, I do my research. You should really pay attention to every single word that I'm saying. Are you sure that you're a Daughter of Athena…?"

"Don't you dare question my intelli—"

"I'll question your intelligence whenever I want! If you have further questions then why don't you ask us after Capture the Flag? If you will beat us…"

"Enough!" Chiron said stomping his hooves in frustration. "Annabeth get back at your table. Now."

I sighed and just went back to my table but even when I'm walking towards my table, I made sure to give that damn girl commander the biggest glare I can give.

* * *

It was now about 12 in the afternoon and the sun above us is shining as brightly as ever. The Athena Cabin and I was in the Archery section. Will Solace was teaching the new campers on how to aim properly using a bow and an arrow. No matter how hard I tried, I still couldn't focused on the lesson properly. The Capture the flag will not start till the next few hours but my mind is still racing with so many ideas on how to beat the Company of Light.

My brain is racking with the possible outcome of the upcoming game. It's so obvious that when it comes to hand-to-hand battle, the Company of Light has a higher chance of winning. But we have the numbers. There's at least 250 campers here while as far as I know, the Company of Light only consists of about 100 soldiers. So in my opinion, with quantity and a good plan, we can win the game.

I need a quiet place to think. Somewhere I can't be disturbed by anyone. My first option was to go to the lake but of course, going to HIS favorite spot will only stir up terrible memories of him so instead, I just decided to go to Zeus' fist.

"Hey, Will, As much as I want to supervise my cabin mates, I really need to go now because I need to create a plan regarding the upcoming capture the flag game." I say.

"Sure thing. Just make sure that we'll win the game."

"I will."

It only took me a few minutes of walk to reach Zeus' fist. But the first thing I saw only proved that this could be my lucky chance or just plain bad luck.

The first thing I saw was the two second-in-command sitting on top of Zeus' fist and I can tell by their hand gestures that they're in the middle of argument. The first option to do that came in my mind was just so silently walk away unnoticed but of course, even though I'm immortal, I still have ADHD. Considering the fact that the next move I made was to wear my invisibility cap that I always keep on my back pants pocket and eavesdrop to their conversation.

"Why don't we just tell her the truth?" As a daughter of Athena, what I would like to say is that I expect everything and not a single fact can take me by surprise. But the truth is, I almost lost my consciousness right on the spot when I heard that voice. Why? Because I will never forget who the owner of that voice till the end of the world. The owner of that voice is Thalia Grace. Daughter of Zeus, Lieutenant of Artemis and most importantly, my best friend.

"Don't you remember? Percy made us swore on the River Styx to never tell them the truth!" It happened again. Just when I thought that nothing can ever take me by surprise, as if on cue, it happened again. As much as I want to be happy that my suspicions were correct, I still can't force myself to be happy because lots of things isn't still clear and unfortunately, those are the most important question that needs to be answered. Why did Chaos resurrected them? What are they doing here? And most importantly, What on earth are they talking about? It took all my self-control to just sit down and squeeze as much information as I can.

"Yeah, But she already have her suspicions! To top it all off, we even forgot the devices that can disguise our voice! Even if she's a total jerk, you can't argue that she's one of the smartest girl here. She will find out who we are eventually anyway." It took me a minute to figure out that by "She", they're referring to me. Anger welled up inside me. Really? I'm the bad guy here? The one who got cheated by her ex-boyfriend is the bad guy? My anger at Percy rises. What kind of twisted lies did that stupid Percy told them to make them think and act like this?

"If only they knew what really happened then that way we cou—"

"Thalia! We're being watched! Somebody cloaked in darkness! Gods! How could we be so careless?" I tried running away but when Nico snapped his fingers, my arms was already pinned behind my back by an undead soldier.

"Well! If it isn't Annabeth Chase…." Thalia said to me.

"I told you sooner or later she'll find out eventually." NIco said to Thalia.

"What happened to you guys?" I asked them. "I missed you….didn't you missed me?"

"Missed you? Are you kidding me? Why would I miss you? After what you've done to Percy, you still have the nerve to ask if we missed you? Heck, you even eavesdropped on our conversation!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I shrieked at her.

"You betrayed Percy Jackson!"

"Say what?! He's the one who betrayed me Thalia! Brian saw him making out with an Aphrodite girl!"

"And you believed him…?!"

"Why wouldn't I believe him?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't you believe him? Even without any proof, you chose to believe that freak! You know why? Because you love him the first time you laid your eyes upon him. You loved him even though you're already dating Percy…"

"He tried to murder Brian!"

"And you also to chose to believe that?"

"Shut up! That's enough! I've heard enough of your lies! Please! You're almost as good of a liar as Percy! "

"Annabeth, as your best friend, I will never lie to you…"

"Please….just stop talking. I don't want to hear any of your lies!"

"Gods, Annabeth! Why are you so blind? Why would I lie to you? I don't even have valid reasons!"

"Please stop! I don't believe you nor will I ever will! I just ca—" I was about to say more when I heard a very familiar voice that interrupted me. Wait. No. It isn't just a voice. It's Brian's voice and I can tell that he's in deep pain.

"What on earth is he thinking? Is he really that stupid? Does he think we'll believe his lies again?" Nico said.

"What on earth are you talking about? Didn't you hear Brian's scream? Brian is in pain! See? Maybe Percy has something to do with this again!" I was bracing myself to be hit by either one of them but instead, they just locked their eyes with me and said.

"Annabeth, It happened again. "

"What?"

"The exact same thing that happened between Percy and Brian a hundred years ago?"

"You mean to tell me that Percy attacked Brian again?! I swear to go—"

"Annabeth! Could you just stop being blind and see for yourself what really happened!"

I do not know what awaits me when I reached the Crime Scene but what I'm sure of is that it will change me and It's not for the better but for the worse.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yehey! Another chapter is finished! Please don't forget to Review! And yes, the exposement of Brian's deeds will be in the next chapter! Are you excited? Well me too! Don't you just love excitement?**

**How do you think will Annabeth react? How will the gods react? and most importantly, How will Brian react? The next chapter will be one hell of a chapter. Also, when will the first strike of the Titans and Gaea to Camp Half-Blood occur? **

**I would also like to thank you all for the 159 reviews that I received so far! I could not ask for a better followers and reviewers. I would also like to thank all those who followed this story till the very start. **

**I remember the night i wrote the prologue for this story out of boredom...I never imagined that I would be turning it into a multi-chaptered story! So Thank you again! :))**

**Anyway, expect me to put up the next chapter next week. But sorry if I will be late in posting again...hope you could understand. As I've said earlier, even when I'm late in posting next chapters, I will never discontinue this story.**

**If you have suggestions or comments, please don't hesitate to state it in your review or PMs.**


	9. Chapter 8: Revelations and Consequences

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own any characters in this story. I only own Crystal Maiden and nothing else. All characters belongs to Rick Riordan.**

**A/N:**

**I'm sooooo sorry if the last time I updated was last, last Sunday! It's just that our 1****st**** Quarterly Examination will be next Wednesday and because of that our teachers gave us TONS of Assignments and Projects! Did you know that yesterday I did not sleep just to freaking complete all of it? Any why not admit it? I've also been VERY addicted to the I Am Number Four Series. I love it so much! It's a very commendable novel. Bravo to its author, Pittacus **

**Lore, which I'm very sure that it's just a pseudonym. Whoever is the author of it, A very wonderful job. Can't wait for the Book 3 (The Rise of Nine) which will be released this August 27.**

**Anyway, this is it! The chapter we have all been waiting for! The chapter where our stupid antagonist will crumble. I just hope that this chapter is worth waiting for. **

**Also, a lot of you guys are asking when will the Capture the flag happen and the answer is no, the capture the flag will no longer happen. You see, my original plan was the "exposement" of Brian's deeds will be during Capture the Flag but I just couldn't find a way to do it. And I also figured out that it will not have the same effect. I hope that clears everything up.**

**How will Annabeth react? How will the gods react? What will be the consequences of Brian's action? How will Percy forgive them? No. The question is, Will Percy forgive them?**

**The Company of Light**

**Chapter 8: Consequences of A Foolish Action**

* * *

Annabeth POV:

Have you ever felt that something went terribly wrong, and when you ever tried to think of a situation, a lot of different scenarios will popped up in your head and you can't decide which one is worst? Well that's the same thing that is happening at me right now while walking towards the scene.

What on earth happened to Brian for him to let out those horrendous shriek? Did a monster attacked, and caught Brian by surprise thus applying some major damage to him? Is he just playing some pranks on me?

Somehow, I knew all those answers were incorrect. Somehow, I knew that Percy Jackson had something to do with it. But why? Is he still jealous of Brian? Is he still jealous that I picked Brian over him? Up until now, does he still hold grudges over me and Brian? Doesn't he have any shame left on himself? I should be the one holding grudges, not him!

Trust me, If Percy even touched a single hair on Brian, All hells will break loose and I will see to it that he'll get the punishment he deserves even if it kills me.

* * *

When I arrived at the main grounds of Camp Half-Blood, Shock was the first expression I released. First of all, the Camp is a huge mess! Everything is covered with water and almost all of the buildings are destroyed. The Dining Pavilion, The Big House, The Armory, The Cabins that represents major and minor gods and goddesses, even the stables and the climbing wall weren't spared.

What exactly happened in here? Did a monster attacked? I know that Camp Half-Blood may not be the strongest army out there, but I can definitely assure you that Camp Half-Blood isn't that weak either, considering that the total numbers of campers here is about 500. So, if an army of monster did attacked, we will not be beaten this easy.

I scanned the crowd and I can tell that their eyes are fixed on the lake and some of the brave campers is even making their way on the lake.

I grabbed Katie Gardner by the hair and quickly interrogated her. "Katie, What the hell is exactly happened in here? Who's responsible for all of this? Where's Brian?" I asked her repeatedly, almost shouting.

"All I know is that Brian and Percy had a huge fight."

"Wait, Brian and Percy did all this?"

"Yeah."

"How do you know it was them?"

"Who else could summon a giant tsunami and earthquakes?"

"There was an earthquake and giant tsunami?"

"Yes! They're the one responsible for the destruction of Camp Half-Blood!"

"But…how?"

"Ok, let me tell you what really happened. Me and the Demeter Campers were just outside our cabin, watering our plants, when suddenly, a huge earthquake occurred. The earthquake was so strong that it immediately destroyed some of the buildings like the forge and the armory. And when we thought that things could not get any worse, a very huge wave was immediately released, destroying some of the buildings that survived the earthquake."

"How do you know it was them? Only Poseidon can summon earthquakes. Not even Brian could do it."

"That was also my first guess, but come to think of it, Lord Poseidon will never summon an earthquake or a tsunami because Brian is here and he would never even attempt to hurt Brian. And didn't you heard his scream?"

"Percy didn't created this…right?"

"Based on my observation, I can tell that Percy is the one responsible for this."

"But how? He isn't this powerful when we last saw him."

"My thoughts exactly! But this isn't that surprising. Considering that he's now one of the most powerful being in the universe."

"Where's Chiron?"

"He's down there by the lake with the other Cabin Councilors."

"Take me there?"

"Let's go."

* * *

To say that I was very nervous and shock on the new things that I discovered regarding Percy was a huge understatement. How did Percy become this powerful? And also, why would he destroy Camp Half-Blood and hurt Brian? I'm not yet entirely sure about the latter but there's this nagging feeling inside of me that Percy's Jealousy of Brian is the cause of all this.

I can't also help but to replay my last conversation with Nico and Thalia in my mind. What do they mean by telling me the truth? Is Brian hiding something? Is Percy also hiding something? I wonder what happened in Capture the Flag between Brian and Percy? Something happened in there that remained as a secret and maybe it forever will be. But mark my words, one of these days, I will find out the truth and nothing but the whole truth and if either Brian or Percy is hiding something, then they better hide it properly because nothing is more determined than a Child of Athena seeking out the truth.

Before I knew it, we're now only a couple of yards away from the lake. With the look that Katie gave me, I can tell that she's just as nervous as I am.

"Annabeth, are you sure we should do this?" Katie asked me.

"Why not? We have every right to know the truth and as you said earlier, all the other Cabin Councilors are already there. I can assure you that we'll be some kind of a help there. Besides, isn't your curiosity ripping you to shreds?"

"Yeah, But still…what if the fight is not yet over? What if they're still fighting up to this point? We would really put ourselves in a lot of danger."

"Are you coming with me or not?"

"I'm sorry, Annabeth. But I'm gonna stay right here."

And with that, I dashed towards the lake, no clue on what awaits me there, hoping for the best but expecting the worst.

* * *

I wished I didn't hear Brian's scream and just continued my conversation with Thalia and Nico. I wished I just listened to Katie Gardner. I wished I just didn't dashed towards the lake and just agreed to be left behind. I wished I didn't let my curiosity got the best of me.

The first thing I felt when I entered the lake was regret. Why? The first thing I saw was Percy, all costumes and helmets removed, shirtless and the obvious fact that he just finished a battle, standing in the middle of the lake with the biggest hurricane surrounding him that I think could even rival Lord Poseidon's. I can tell that the fight wasn't a much for him considering that he doesn't even have a single scratch on him while Brian was a few feet away from the lake, looking very weak and tired, and laying on a very scary looking pool of immortal ichor, blood of the gods.

Chiron's eyes widened the first minute he laid my eyes upon me. "Annabeth! What are you doing here?" He asked me with an obvious panic in his tone.

"I wanted to know what's going on!" I had to catch my breath first with all the running I made just to utter those words.

"You better get out of here now! The moment Percy saw you, you'll he—" It's too late. Percy already spotted me and that is also the first time I took a closer look at him. His raven black hair was so long that it almost touched the othis shoulder. His muscles was toned with all the war he's been through, Perfectly tanned skin and ripped abs that would make Apollo beg. In other words, he was hot. Except for one thing. His used to be mesmerizing green eyes is now covered with pain, anger, and hate. So full of them that not even the word intimidating could describe his eyes.

"Annabeth Minerva Chase." He said, barely audible if it weren't for my sharp hearing.

"Are you out of your mind?! You just destroyed Camp Half-Blood and left Brian in the brink of death!" All of the other audiences gasped when I released those words from my mouth. Only then did I realize that's not one of the smartest thing to say.

He took a long breath. I can tell that he's trying very hard to not get angry. "I'm not the one to blame, Annabeth. Brian made the first move and I was forced to act on self-defense."

"Shut up! Why would I believe you? Brian would never do that! You'll never be the same man as Brian is!"

"You're no different than your mother! You're just as ignorant, arrogant, and stubborn as the Olympians."

"You stupid bastard!" And with that, I quickly unsheathed my knife and threw it at his direction. He was about to block it using his sword when out of nowhere, an arrow was fired and quickly impaled itself on the hilt of my dagger, sending it on a nearby tree. I quickly spotted the archer. She was a little taller than me, Very long hair that is pulled back into a braid and ocean green eyes. Even for me, it's really hard to look intimidating and menacing by wearing only a jeans and a simple white blouse but she still managed to pull it off.

"And who do you think you are to try hurting my boyfriend?" She says. My heart skipped a beat. I knew who the owner of that voice, It's the girl commander of the Company of Light.

"Who are you and what do you think you're doing here?" I asked her.

"Don't you think it's a little bit rude to answer a question with another question?"

"Just answer the freaking question, goddamn it!"

"What a lovely vocabulary you have. Do you kiss your boyfriend with that mouth?" This stupid girl is really trying to get under my nerves. The moment my hands touched another weapon, I promised that the next move I'll make is torturing the hell out of her. "Anyway, my name is Crystal Maiden, Commander of the Indirect Combater of the Company of Light. Now, are you going to answer my question or not?"

"Look, Crystal. Percy is the one to blame for all of this. He attacked Brian and destroyed Camp Half-Blood for god's sake!"

"That's funny. Percy and I was just talking earlier and he didn't seem to mention anything about attacking Brian…"

"Why would he mention it to you?"

"Because I'm his girlfriend. Duh!"

"Could you please just for once take me seriously and stop answering my questions sarcastically?"

"Do you have any idea on how ridiculous and stupid you sound right now? Before we left for earth, Percy, Thalia, Nico, and I all promised that we'll never hurt anyone of you unless we're provoked."

"Shut up! Brian would also never hurt someone unless provoked!"

"How little do you know your boyfriend? He's not what you think he is!"

"That's it she-devil! You can talk trash to me but don't even try it to Brian!" I immediately lunged myself at her but she side stepped. She kicked me in the stomach and quickly notched an arrow right at my face.

"I expected a better fight from you, Daughter of Athena. Don't you know it's not very smart for you to lunged yourself at an enemy who is much powerful and stronger than you?"

"Damn you! Damn all of you!"

"Enough Crystal. I think Annabeth has already learned her lesson." I heard Percy say.

Just when Crystal already let me go, 13 flashes of light appeared near the lake. When the light died down, Out stepped Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Athena, Apollo, Hermes, Artemis, Ares, Demeter, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hera, and Dionysus. I immediately knew that this day is now officially either the most exciting or the most terrible when it comes to luck.

* * *

"It is such an honor for us to receive the presence of the 12 Olympians here in Camp Half-Blood all at the same time." Chiron said with a bow. The other campers and I immediately followed Chiron's example and gave the 12 Olympians a bow.

"Trust me, my dear centaur. The Olympians and I will not go here if it weren't for the emergency." Zeus said. By the way Zeus lingers in the word "emergency", I immediately knew that they now have an idea on what happened here.

"Will you not give us any respect, Perseus Jackson and Crystal Maiden?" Athena asked. Gods, I can now foresaw that the response Crystal's going to give my mother will not be pretty.

"We don't mean any disrespect but we'll only give respect to Lady Chaos and no one else." Crystal replied. Ouch. My mother is so going to like that.

"And what's that supposed to mean, Daughter of Oceanus?" Athena replied. I was shocked. Crystal is a demi-titan? Much less daughter of the one of the most strongest titan? I also can tell that Crystal was taken backed by this by the manner her body flinched.

"What I'm trying to imply is that neither of you 13 deserves any respect. Is that too much for you to comprehend, Athena? It's so ironic that you're the goddess of wisdom when you got beaten by a normal mortal in the name of Arachne." Seriously? Does she really had to bring up a topic so sensitive to my mom?

"Your foul mouth knows no bounds, Daughter of Oceanus! You're the one to say! You're a demi-titan! You don't even deserve a single respect!" This is turning out to be great! Now, All I need to see is the Commander of the Indirect Combater versus the Goddess of wisdom in a full scale battle.

"Are you sure that all Demi-Titans are just like their parent? What about What about Calypso and Zoe Nightshade? Aren't they all daughters of Atlas?" I wouldn't be so surprised when Artemis will also be involved in this.

"They're different."

"And how sure are you that I'm different than them. Do you know that without my help, you'll have a hard time winning the war against Kronos?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Do you know why I got invited to the Company of Light?"

"How?"

"Not that I'm bragging or anything but I initiated a rebellion at Camp Titan and we managed to slay all the monster that was preparing to rally."

"I don't care. We're not here for you anyway, we're here to punish Perseus Jackson for once again injuring Brian Anderson."

"I'd like to see you do that."

Before I knew it, Zeus already wielded and released a thunderbolt at Percy. Percy willed an entire column of water to block the thunderbolt. The collision between the Water and the Thunderbolt cause a huge puff of smoke. When the smoke subsided, Percy was no longer at his spot. I scanned the crowd to where his whereabouts. I quickly spotted him right at the back of Zeus. I was stunned. How did he get there so fast? Before I could warn Lord Zeus of the impending danger, Percy already sent him staggering using a strong and powerful jab right at his jaw. Before Lord Zeus could even stand, another roundhouse kick from Percy sent Lord Zeus flying, hitting a tree during the process.

Everybody has gone silent. So silent that you could hear even the slightest noise. I was stunned. I can't believe my eyes. Did that really just happen? Did Percy really defeated the King of the Gods this easy? Even the Olympians was very surprised. Zeus just stared at him, wide-eyed with shock. The ice was broken by a very helpful Crystal Maiden.

"Was that it? I expected a much better fight from the King of the Gods." She spat out bitterly.

Athena was going to utter a snappy comeback when suddenly a black vortex appeared out of nowhere and out stepped Lady Chaos, Creator of the Universe and Founder of the Company of Light. Seriously, what else could possibly made this day worst?

* * *

Earlier, I said that Crystal and Percy looks very intimidating right? Well, scrape that because with the Creator of the Universe beside them, they look like a total wanna be. Her very long, black as midnight hair, dangling loosely in the air, with a fleck of white glitters in it. By the way they glimmer, they remind me of the stars. Wait. Those aren't glitters, those are the stars of the universe. When it comes to beauty, Aphrodite is nothing compared to Chaos. Chaos is beautiful without even trying.

"Zeus! I came here the minute I knew that you tried killing my Commander, Perseus Jackson." I felt the grounds tremble the minute she said that, and I doubt Lord Poseidon had anything to do with it.

"We have every right to punish him! He destroyed Camp Half-Blood and tried to murder Brian Anderson!" Zeus thundered.

"And you believed him? Do you have any proof?"

"Well….no."

"Then you don't have any right to even hurt a single strand of hair in his head!" Lady Chaos made its way to Percy. Immediately, they were locked in a full scale argument. And I can tell that Lady Chaos is winning. What are they fighting about? I'm dying to know what are they talking about but I knew that if I persuaded any further, it would only result to me being in Camp Infirmary for a month.

"Before going to earth, I promised Perseus that I would never bring this topic up again. BUT for the Olympians to be a much better leader, you have to know the truth. I'm sorry, Perseus, It's the only way I can't think of." Lady Chaos said. What is she talking about? Truth? Better Leader? Never bring this topic up again? No matter how hard I try, I can never put two and two together.

I also saw Brian. Why is his face is covered with worry? What is he hiding?

Lady Chaos looked all of us straight in the eye and immediately, I blacked out, and I have a feeling that I'm not the only one who's experiencing this.

* * *

_Where was I? Am I in a vision? Am I in a dream? I was in a field or something. At my left was a forest while at my right was a school or something. What am I doing here? Lady Chaos must've teleported me somewhere…. But why?_

_Then I saw it. Two figures staggering in the fields. I quickly ran towards their direction. A cold shiver runs through my spine. Those aren't just two ordinary human silhouette, those are a demigod and a satyr, fighting for their life. And unfortunately, I recognized them both. Grover Underwood and Brian Anderson._

_Things are starting to make sense now. Lady Chaos sent me in the past. And I bet that I'm not the only one. Anxiety welled up inside my stomach which is very ironic, because just a few hours ago, I'm dying to know the truth but now, I'm not so psyche about it._

_I was pulled out of my thoughts by a very loud roar. I looked up to only see Grover fighting for his and Brian's life._

_Grover put his lips on his reed pipe and began to play, It was an eerie melody like a creek flowing over stones. Immediately gnarled roots quickly wrapped around the hydra's leg, but the middle fire breathing hydra head easily extinguished it._

_This is pointless! Grover needs help. Fast.__ The hydra lunges its tail at Grover, he tried to sidestepped but the hydra seems to know what he's trying to do and quickly change directions thus hitting him and sending him off flying of, hitting a tree in the process._

"_Hey, you spineless fool!" Relief flashed over me. Finally! It's about time. Then I saw that it's Percy. My heart sunk. I remember it now. Grover sent Chiron a distressed call, and Chiron sent Percy. _

_The hydra quickly faced me and spew a gigantic fireball at me, but fortunately, I was able to sidestepped It at the last seconds. I jumped when It lashed Its tail at me and used It like a springboard and was about to decapitate It's head. NO! Don't do that Percy! You'll only make things worse! _

_His eyebrows scrunched together and I can tell that he's thinking something. He quickly evaded another gigantic fireball and made way into the forest. So this is exactly what he did? And he said Brian was lying! _

_The hydra was about to attack Brian when Percy bursts out of the forest, holding two stems of branch with a fire in it. What? What is happening? This is not what I expected to see._

_Percy quickly lunged at the Hydra and quickly swung his sword, decapitating the middle head, and he quickly placed the roaring fire at where used to be the head. The other 4 hydra let out a horrendous shriek, but he was not affected by it. Knowing what to do, He quickly decapitated all four heads, using its body as a springboard and dodging all the headbutt attacks of the others._

_After defeating the hydra, that's when the adrenaline left his body. He passed out hitting head first at the grass. I stared at him wide-eyed with shock. That did not just happen. Percy was the one who killed the Hydra? Oh My Gods. What have I done?_

_Grover finally managed to regain back his consciousness and immediately, he bombarded Brian with questions. Luckily, I was able to make out their conversation._

"_What happened in here?"_

"_I don't know. The guy there got beaten by the Hydra."_

"_Then where's the hydra?"_

"_I managed to slay it using they guy's sword." _

"_So Percy left you to fight a hydra even when he knows that you don't even had a single experience?"_

"_Pretty much."_

"_Let's go. I should've asked for Annabeth and not Percy."_

_Oh My God! No! This could not be happening. Brian took all the credit for everything Percy did? I-I-I- don't know what to say..._

* * *

_The Scenery shifted and I was now in Camp Half-Bloods Infirmary. And there, I saw Brian and his father, Lord Poseidon, in the middle of a heated argument._

_"How could you do it, Perseus?"_

_"What do you mean, dad?"_

_"Don't act dumb! You know what I'm talking about! You left an untrained demigod fighting a hydra!"_

_"WHAT? So that's what that demigod is telling everybody?"_

_"That demigod is Brian Anderson and he is my son and your half-brother!"_

_"Oh My Gods, Dad believe me! That's not even close to what really happ-"_

_"Not another word, Perseus, don't let this thing happened again."_

_And with that, Lord Poseidon vanished with a hint of a smell of ocean breeze. Tears are now starting to form in my eyes. No.. So this is really what happened? Oh Gods. I'm so dead._

* * *

_The scene shifted again, and I was at the location of the cabins in Camp Half-Blood and there, I saw a lot of other things. Brian controlling the water from the lake and dumping all of it in the Hermes' cabin, Brian sneaking out at the Ares' cabin and destroying Clarisse's third maimer, while they were in the arena. Brian killing all of the Plant's in the Demeter cabin. But the worst part is, I also saw myself breaking up with him and how he spent the entire night crying his eyes out._

_Suddenly, He was no longer Percy Jackson, slayer of Kronos and Gaea. He was now known as Percy Jackson, the Jealous brother. To say that I was angry and furious at Brian is a complete understatement. Heck, he was even replaced as a Sword Instructor and the Councilor of Cabin 3._

_Out of all the things I witnessed, Capture the Flag was the worse.__ At the Red team there was Poseidon, Ares, Hermes, Apollo, while at the blue team was the Athena, Demeter, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Dionysus_

_"Okay, Connor, take half the Hermes Cabin to guard the left flank while you, Travis go take the other half and guard the right plank."_

_"You can count on us."_

_"Will, you go take the Apollo for northern defense while Clarisse, you go take the Ares for Offense."_

_"On It."_

_"While Percy and I will guard the Zeus's fist."_

_"Well, good luck dealing with him."_

_Ouch. Even when I'm not Percy, I can definitely feel his pain. And even more when I heard the mocking laughter that followed._

_While they were alone, I can already foresaw what will happen._

"_Jackson, your days at Camp Half-Blood is numbered."_

"_What do you mean by that, Anderson?"_

"_Isn't obvious? I want you gone!"_

"_GONE? ISN'T WHAT YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH? YOU'VE TAKEN MY FRIENDS, MY GIRLFRIEND! WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT? YOU AREN'T EVEN A DECENT FIGHTER AND YET THEY'VE LET YOU TEACH SWORD FIGHTING! YOU ONLY DEFEATED A HYDRA, HECK,I WAS THE ONE WHO DEFEATED THE HYDRA WHILE YOU WERE COWERING UP THAT TREE!"_

"_WELL IT ISN'T ENOUGH!"_

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY NOT ENOUGH? IT WAS MORE THAN ENOUGH!"_

"_I WANT YOU TO SUFFER THE WAY I SUFFERED! "_

"_WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU? I EVEN SAVED YOU FROM THAT HYDRA!"_

"_IT'S ALWAYS YOU, YOU, YOU! I WANT TO BE MORE POPULAR THAN YOU BUT I KNOW I CAN'T DO THAT WITH YOU STILL BEING HERE!"_

"_So what are you going to do? Kill me? I'd like to see you do that."_

"_Of course not, I'm going to maim myself, and blame it to you!_

"_Your Insane! Your more power and fame hungry than Octavian!"_

"_Oh really? PERCY PLEASE STOP, I SAID I'M SORRY! YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE VIOLENT! EVERYBODY HELP ME! PERCY'S GONE BERSERK! AAAAGGGHHHH!"_

_and with that word, the fool impaled himself with his sword, unfortunately not too deep to kill him, but enough to hurt him._

_The next thing I knew, I was in the big house with all 12 Olympian Gods and Chiron at the center, shaking their head in disapproval on what they THOUGHT Percy did. The first one to break the ice was Lord Poseidon, with a fast and hard slap on Percy's cheek. I was sure that the slap hurts, but the way that slap let Percy feel maybe was a million times worse. I can't help but think that this is all my fault, and the guilt is killing me._

"_Peace brother." Zeus said, trying to calm an angry Lord Poseidon.. "an earthquake with 8.9 magnitude had already hit Japan with an impending tsunami."_

"_Peace? That thing-" pointing at Percy. "just injured my favorite son!" pointing at Brian, and I swear that with all the acting, that fool deserves an Oscar Award._

"_Father, Believer this is all just an a-" Percy tried to argued, but Lord Poseidon cuts him off with another hard slap on my left cheek._

"_Another word, and I swear I'll send your soul to the depths of tartarus."_

_He was forced to sit at the big house alone for another hour while the gods are voting on how to kill me. Finally, Lady Athena arrived with a scroll that I'm sure was my verdict._

"_After an hour of investigation, this council votes that you, Perseus Jackson, will be banned from Camp Half-Blood. Effective Immediately."_

_I'm so going to kill Brian when this is all over! What was going on in my mind when that was happening? Why did I believe Brian's stupid lies? Could this vision get any worse? Of course, the fates considered it as a challenge and not a rhetorical question, because the scene shifted again, and I know that this is going to be just as bad or if not, worst._

* * *

_In my vision, I was back, yet again in the Big House of Camp-Half Blood. They must be having another councilor meeting, because I saw Chiron standing in the middle, while the Cabin Councilors was sitting around the ping-pong table. Wait. This scene looks vaguely familiar? This is the meeting where we discussed about Hyperion. Why did Lady Chaos show this scene to me? Does this had anything to do with Percy?_

_I saw Katie Gardner and Lou Ellen arguing, I noticed Katie was missing any eye, and maybe Lou Ellen has them._

_I also saw Connor and Travis talking, maybe about their next prank._

_I saw Clarisse polishing her spear, apparently that was her fourth maimer, the third being destroyed by Brian and blamed me for it._

_As usual, Clovis was sleeping while Butch was busy drawing a rainbow in his left cheek. I saw Leo tinkering something from his hands. Seriously, even by demigods standard, Leo is very ADHD._

_I saw Piper. She seems angry, and I realized that she was wearing make-up, which was a big no-no for her. I figured that the Aphrodite Cabin maybe forced her that makeover_

_What I saw next twisted my intestines in knots. I saw Annabeth and Brian making out like It's the end of the world. A tear immediately escaped from my eyes. What was I thinking during that time? I don't deserved to be called as a Child of Athena. I hate myself. What's this dream have anything to do with me anyway? If the fates are just doing this to mess up with my emotions, then I can, without hesitation, Mission Accomplished._

_My thoughts were interrupted by Chiron, who impatiently stomped his hooves._

"_Councilors! Do you have any idea why I called this meeting?"_

_All of the councilors shook their head._

"_Well, I've received news indicating that Hyperion escaped from his Prison."_

"_Didn't Percy and Grover locked him in a Maple Tree?" Piper asked._

"_Well, sooner or later, he's bound to escaped anyway. In fact, I'm surprised It took him years to escape from a single tree."_

"_What are we going to do about it? With Percy gone, It will not be an easy feat. He's the only one with the experience regarding fighting Titans." I heard Butch says. I'd be lying If I said that the comment didn't made me smile. At least somebody remembered Percy's deeds._

"_How hard can It be? I even beat a Hydra without a single training." Brian boasted. Liar! Percy was the one who killed that Hydra! If It weren't for him, you'd be Hydra food by now. I shouted even I know that they can't hear me._

"_If you're so strong, then why don't you go there and fight Hyperion yourself?" Clarisse commented. I raised an eyebrow. Even Clarisse still remembers Percy? While at that time I was busy making out with Brian? Seriously? If time travel was possible, I'd give my Past-Me a very hard slap._

"_You dare question the power of the son of the sea god?" Brian replied while controlling some water from a nearby fountain toward Clarisse, creating a very drenched and angry Daughter of Ares_

"_You stupid sea spawn! You're so gonna get It, Punk." She was about to electrify Brian with her spear when he was interrupted by Chiron._

"_Enough Clarisse! Anyway, We've already decide who's going to this quest." Chiron said._

"_Who is it?" Leo asked._

"_The Children of the Big Three. Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus. Nico DiAngelo, Son of Hades. And Brian Anderson, Son of Poseidon._

* * *

_The vision shifted, and I was now at the Central Park, the place where Percy and a group of satyrs battled Hyperion and won._

_Hyperion have at least a hundred monsters with him and was now terrorizing the park while the wood nymphs was pelting them with nutcrackers_

"_Nico, Create a diversion to the monsters by summoning undead soldiers, while we fight Hyperion." Thalia commanded._

"_On It." Says Nico as he thrust his Stygian Sword to the ground, summoning at least a hundred or so undead soldiers._

_Nico's Undead Soldiers was now slowly overpowering Hyperion's army but the battle between Hyperion versus the big three's kids has just begun._

"_Foolish Demigods! You can never beat me again! I'm too powerful for you." Growled Hyperion as he began to glow dangerously._

"_Brian! Quick! Extinguish his fire right now using your powers!" Thalia shouted at Brian._

"_He's too powerful! We can't defeat him!" Brian replied, his extra large ego, now gone and replaced with a very soft one. The way his eyes look, I can tell that he's on the verge of crying. What on earth is he doing? Why can't just he help Thalia and Nico?_

"_What are you talking about? I thought you're a great fighter! Since the fight began you didn't do much more than complain! You even got almost turned into dracaenae food If It wasn't for one of Nico's dead soldiers.! Where's the energy you use to defeat the hyd-" Her nagging was interrupted by Nico's warning._

"_Thalia! Look out!"_

_Instinctively Thalia raised her spear- just in time. Hyperion's blade slammed against hers. The shock wave sent a ten-foot ring of water across the surface of the lake. Which was a good thing because It immediately extinguished Hyperion's light._

_Suddenly, a wall of forced slammed her through the air. She sailed backwards about three hundred yard and smashed into the ground. I was surprised that she hadn't broke every bone in her body. I guess she wasn't called Daughter of Zeus and became Lieutenant of Artemis for no reason._

_Hyperion closed in her with blinding speed. Nico shodow-travelled at Thalia's location. Instantly Him and Hyperion was locked in a full scale fight._

"_Brian! Help me! I can't beat him alone! You've got to help me!" Nico pleaded. But I doubt that Brian can even hear him. He hadn't done much that scream like a scared little girl._

_Thalia who finally managed to regain her composure attacked Hyperion with her hunting knives. Nico instantly plunged his sword down to the earth summoning another wave of Skeleton soldiers but this time all of them was targeting Hyperion. This procedure must've taken a lot of Nico's energy because suddenly he looked paler than usual._

_Thalia released a scream, summoning a lightning the size of the Empire State Building. Hyperion didn't expect this because he hadn't been able to dodge it._

"_How did you do It Daughter of Zeus? Only Zeus can summon a lighning that big?" Hyperion whispered, barely audible._

"_Never underestimate the power of a demigod." And with that she plunge her sword at Hyperion's heart thus making him dissolve into a golden colored dust._

"_That was awesome! How did you do It Thalia?" Nico said, barely containing his excitement._

"_I don't know, I just can't stand the thought of him hurting one of my friends"_

"_Really? Because… you know… I was just thinking that…We could be um…nevermind…. "_

"_Wait! Please tell me…"_

"_I know that you're a hunter and everything but…. I Love You"_

_Oh Gods! Nico just proposed his dying love to Thalia! Nico love Thalia! I wanted to walk up to them and congratulate them myself but Alas, I cannot._

"_To tell you the truth, I never hate boys anyway. I just joined to delay the prophecy. I- I love you too." And with that they quickly got themselves locked in a deep, passionate kiss._

_But, their reunion was interrupted by Brian's sword thrusting Nico by the heart.. I was shocked! No that did not just happen. I must be hallucinating! NOOO! Brian just killed Nico!_

"_WHAT TH-" Her words where interrupted by Brian's sword slicing her throat. Their bodies dropped dead with their eyes still open. Full of shock, because of what Brian did to them. NOO! My only friends was killed by that beast! Why did this have to happen? Just when they proposed their love for each other! Brian was the one who killed Nico and Thalia? That spineless fool! The moment this vision passed, I'll be the one to make sure that he's soul will be in the deepest depths of tartarus!_

"_I'm sorry but I can't let you tell the gods what happened today." Brian said evily, wiping the blood my friends of his sword._

_Right now, I want to shout every foul words I can think off at that Monster but my dream shifted again._

_I was now at the throne room of Olympus._

"_You have done well Son of Poseidon. Such a pity that my daughter didn't make it." Zeus said. His eyes were puffy red. I can't believe it. Zeus cried? I wanted to tell them that Brian was the one who killed her and Nico._

"_Thank you, lord. Believe me, I tried everything but Hyperion is just so strong. Even I barely made it out alive." If I was in the throne room, Brian would be dead in seconds and I don't care of what punishment awaits me. I just want him dead!._

"_As a tribute for our fallen heroes, you Brian Anderson will now be made as a god." Now that baffles me. For what? Even though he defeated Hyperion, which was impossible. This was the prize? I can't believe it! Brian's heart must be now overwhelming with excitement_

"_I accept my lord."_

"_Hail, Brian Anderson, God of Heroes. Defeater of the Lernaean Hydra and Hyperion, The Titan of Light._

* * *

The vision shut off. My knees buckled, hitting knee-first in the ground. I was breathing very hard. I looked at everyone and I can tell that they're just as shock and wordless as I am. I glanced at Percy, but his face is expressionless. Just looking at him makes my eyes watery.

I catch a glimpse of Brian. Hi's still covered with immortal ichor due to the cuts he received in his fight with Percy earlier. His whole body is now shaking with fear. Serves him right! I'll make sure that he's going to be sent into the deepest part of tartarus!

Everyone was now so quiet. Everyone doesn't know what to say? What do I do? Percy hates me with passion, for god's sake! I'm now starting to lose consciousness.

I was the one who first reacted. A very loud, ear-piercing scream. Even though the scream doesn't contain any words, Everyone still knew that that scream is full of emotion. Regret. Anger. Pain. Angst. Confusion. Sadness. Hurt. Tragedy. That scream was my last anchor to the mortal world, because after that scream, I immediately fainted, hitting face-first in the hard and solid asphalt.

* * *

**A/N:**

**My poor fingers! 7,000 words! I decides this chapter to be a little longer as a consolation prize for you all. I hope you enjoyed reading it just as much as I enjoyed typing it! I would also like to thank everyone for the 200 reviews, 127 favorites, and 157 follows I received! Thank you so much! My reviewers and readers are my inspiration in writing this story!**

**Anyway, I hope you like the 8****th**** chapter of my story! I'm so psyche for you guys to read the 9****th**** chapter! Also, don't forget to put your review! I really appreciate it! :D**


	10. Chapter 9: A Fallen Angel's Regrets

**D****isclaimer:**

**I don't own any characters in this story. I only own Crystal Maiden and nothing else. All characters belongs to Rick Riordan.**

**A/N:**

**I'm so very sorry for not updating for a very long time. First, I was writing another Percy Jackson fanfic! Although I don't have the heart yet to post it since I want to focus first on this. But I can assure you that when I do post it, you guys will love it! Second, remember the dance competition? Well, I'm proud to tell you guys that our school made it into the finals, which will happen on Sep. 22. Our team have been practicing ever since.**

**Also, 25 days till the release of Mark of Athena! I've just read Rick Riordan's blog and when I saw all the character art, let's just say that it made waiting for the MoA release a million times harder!**

**Have you guys read The Demigod Diaries? It was sooo good! It was one of the reasons I survive the very long wait for The Mark of Athena. My favorite was the Luke, Thalia, and Annabeth's story. Although, that particular story broke my heart in pieces. On the other hand, have you guys read The Rise of Nine? To tell you the truth, I'm a little disappointed with it because It seems a little fast paced and in my own opinion, I think the ending of it was supposed to be a cliffhanger, but failed miserably. I'm still looking forward to the next installment of The Lorien Legacies though.**

**Anyway, writing this chapter is a challenge for me. This contains a lot of emotion and I myself teared up a bit while writing this. In order for me to write this, I read a lot of emo poems and songs regarding break up and regret. **

**What happened after Annabeth passed out? How sorry is really Annabeth? Do you think she deserves forgiveness? What about the others? Do you think they also deserves forgiveness? Will the gods throw away their pride and beg Percy for forgiveness? **

**The Company of Light**

**Chapter 7: A Fallen Angel's Regrets**

* * *

Annabeth POV

I woke up with a start and breathing heavily. I quickly looked around and quickly figured out that I'm in the Camp's Infirmary. What am I doing here? How did I end up here in the first place any way? Everything seems the way it should be until I saw the bracelet I'm wearing and my mouth dropped open. Normally, this wouldn't be such a big deal since I wear some bracelets. But this particular bracelet I'm wearing is not an ordinary one, It's a white hospital band with clear words written on it: Mentally Unstable.

My mouth released a shriek. Mentally Unstable? What for? They only put this band on camper who had lose their sanity or experienced an extreme trauma. Then suddenly it hits me like being shot by a gun. I lose my consciousness after Lady Chaos showed us some vision. No, not just some vision, the truth.

A million things quickly rushed into my mind. So fast that I can't intercept even one of them. My head began throbbing so hard it hurts. I can't take it no more! I let out another shriek, much powerful and louder than the last one.

The door to the infirmary opened, and out stepped a muscular blonde dude whom I recognize instantly. Will Solace, Immortal Cabin Councilor of Apollo's Cabin. He is also the head manager of the Camp's Infirmary.

"Annabeth, it's okay. Please calm down. Everything is going to be alright." Although I see confidence in his voice, I can also spot fear. Who would not be scared on talking to a mentally unstable Daughter of Athena?

"Did all of that just happen? Is all of it real?" I know that the answer is very obvious but what can I saw? I'm lost at words. My voice was also very shaky but I know he can understand me.

"Yes. All of it is real. I'm sorry Annabe—"

"How is everything going to be alright? You don't have any idea how I'm feeling right now, so why don't you just shut up and stop telling me that Everything' going to be alright!" Tears were now slowly forming in my eyes;.

"Annabeth, It's not your fault. All of it was Br—"

"Don't you even mention his name! I believed his every lies like a fool so of course it's all my fault! I'm the one to blame!"

"If you're the one to blame, then we're also the one to blame? Remember? Us and the Hermes Cabin teaming up to get revenge on Percy when Brian told us that Percy destroyed all of our Sonic Arrows?"

"Your mistakes was forgivable. You don't know him that much. But me? I've known him since twelve. We even dated for two glorious years. How could I've been so stupid? His personal flaw was loyalty for god's sake!"

"Annabeth. Listen to me, okay? It's not your fault. Brian is the one to blame for all of this."

"No! This is all my fault! I am the one to blame! I am! I am! I am! Just stop trying to comfort me with those lies. They're making me worse than I originally am."

"Those aren't lies!"

"Just leave me alone, Will."

"But I really thi—"

"Please, Will." Although he didn't seem happy, I'm very thankful that he leaved me alone.

* * *

Many minutes have passed and I just sat there, alone in my bed, staring wide-eyed at the wall. I can't believe this is all happening to me. What am I going to do now? He will never forgive me. I unsheathed my dagger, revealing a 12 inch Celestial Bronze blade. This stuff could kill monster but can also hurt demigods. I took a deep breath. I pressed the sharp blade against my skin. Without hesitation, I slid the blade unto my arm, hard. creating a very long gash of blood.

Should I be doing this? Should I really blame myself for everything that happened? I'm so confuse, I need somebody to give me guidance. I started crying again. Not because of the physical pain but the emotional pain. This is the least I can do to myself. I don't even deserve to live anymore.

My name is Annabeth Minerva Chase, Immortal Cabin Councilor for Cabin 6. Why am I not dead? Perhaps it would be best for everyone if I were dead. After all, I'm the who betrayed Percy Jackson. He loved me in every way a person can be loved. But now, that love only exists in memories.

I'm crying my eyes out, But no one can see, Because it's deep, Deep inside of me. What do you do when you want to turn back? But you can't because it's all just pitch black. It seems as if my worlds at an end, But yet it just began. With all this pain deep inside, I can't take it, I just want it to leave and say goodbye.

Should I begin planning now on which people should I invite to my funeral? Without him, I don't even have a pulse. All alone, It's dark and cold. With every move I die. Even if they try, Nobody can now save my soul. I am so delusional. I am such a wreck. I am such a tragedy.

I have destroyed him, his love for me is gone, and It's all my fault. I'm fading. I'm broken inside. I've wasted the love of my life. This is it. Now he's really gone this time. I never once thought that I'd be in pieces left behind.

I miss his soft lips. I miss the scratch of his face on my cheek. They say that true love hurts, well this could almost kill me. Young Love Murder is what this must be. I would give it all to go back in time and change everything. The life is fading from him while I watch his heart bleed and now this must be my consequence. Payback is sick and It's all my fault.

I'm broken and destroyed, beyond repair even by the skillful hands of Hephaestus. But no matter how damaged I think I am, I still think that's not enough as a punishment. Even death isn't much of a punishment for me. Percy gave all he could give me but instead of cherishing every bit of it, I threw it like yesterday's trash.

I created another wound on my hand, much longer than the other one. My hands are now numb. I feel no pain anymore except the fatal wound that is in my heart, I'm such an ignorant fool, the fates are so cruel, despite everything Percy might do to me because of what I did to him, I still can't help but fall in love with him again.

I hope Percy will still give me one more chance, to show him how much love I feel for him. Won't he please send me back in his heart. I was blind to let you go but now, all I can say is, I want him back. I can now foresee that trying to live without his love is one long sleepless night. How I wish I can show Percy that I now know what is right from what is wrong.

I never will forget all the beautiful things you said to me. And that beautiful summer, where you used to call me your one true love. Now the time went on, you're now gone, your feelings for me for me are gone, your respect for me is gone, everything is gone. All that is left is a scar. A scar that we both possessed now. You possessed it because of everything I have done to you. The hurt and pain I gave you. I possessed it and I because….I don't know. I don't know why I possessed it. You never gave me any form of pain for me to have the scar. But deep inside of me, I know I have it and no matter what I do, that scar will always be a part of me that I can never remove.

Is this now the end? Just because of Brian's ignorant point of view in life and my stupidity, a true love and real romance have been shattered. Percy Jackson have been destroyed and god only know if he have already moved on. I am still mourning. Mourning because of my realization of the consequences of my mundane activities.

It is without doubt that I'm on a downward spiral. It is without doubt all this time, I've been believing Brian's lies and foolishly rejecting Percy's truth and that is the reason why this is happening to me. It's like being saddled the rest of my pathetic little life.

I was wondering, will anybody buy or trade anything for my heart? It is in a very horrible condition. I will take anything for it. Please. Just cut my freaking heart out of my chest and end this suffering.

Does anybody want to know what brutality, broken, destroyed, annihilated means? All you have to do is open my chest and look at my heart. External bleeding, internal suffering.

How I envy the dead people. At least now, they no longer have feelings. You step, kick, spit on their corpses, do they do anything? No. All they do is look at you with their cold and emotionless eyes. Unlike me, here I am, suffering my hearts out and crying so hard my eyes are a pure shade of red.

I know that a thousand words would not bring Percy back, I know because I've tried, neither would a million tears, I know I've cried. I really wish that today it would rain all day, because at least in that way, no one would suspect me of crying.

I grabbed a flower vase that was sitting peacefully in a drawer and threw it across the room. It landed with a crash, breaking into a hundred pieces. I can't believe that I fell from Brian's lies. His lies consumed me, with every breath I'm burning. How I believe the truth was in his eyes.

I'm wishing you were here; my weakness is my fear. Alone I am myself; no reason left for me to care. Though memories last forever, they come to a certain point where the meaning of the memory dies. Immortal and stupid, left wide open. Hearts are wasted, lives are broken.

* * *

When I finished my emotional ranting, my bed sheet was stained red with blood, my arm have a very long wound that is still bleeding. It is such a pity that the gods made me immortal and I cannot kill myself. If I were still a mortal, I would be dead because of excessive blood loss.

The sound of a metal tray shifted my attention through the door. The floor was such a mess with food and I bet it's my break or maybe lunch? I don't know how long I've been here anyway. When I look up, I once again saw Will Solace standing there, eyebrows scrunched together, mouth is open-wide, and the eyes showed a lot of emotion. Surprise. Shock. Worry. Fear. Panic. The floor was such a mess because Will dropped I raised my eyebrows at him, as if to say, What's up? Don't worry, I'll be fine. I do this every morning, Pssh, I even eat broken glass for breakfast every morning.

"Holy gods! Annabeth, what did you do to yourself?"

"Why do you care? You should be angry at me right now! If it weren't for me, The Company of Light would still be here, aiding us on the impending war." Will said while running his fingers through my wounds.

"What are you talking about?" I say.

"Didn't they leave already? Didn't they gather all of their troops and went back to wherever they came from the minute I lost my consciousness?"

"Annabeth they didn't leave…."

"What?"

"They're still there. Lady Chaos said that as much as she wanted to leave this planet already, she already gave us her words so there's no turning back now under any circumstances."

"Why are you here anyway?"

"I am here to tell you that the gods will be having an emergency meeting."

"Regarding what?"

"Regarding on everything that happened lately. Percy, Crystal, Nico, and Thalia will also be there."

"When is this meeting going to occur?"

"A few hours from now."

"What if I don't want to attend?"

"The attendance of the Immortal Cabin Councilors is compulsory."

"Damn it! Do you really think I would have the guts to show my face to Percy after what I have done to him?"

"I know, Annabeth. But come to think of it, Brian will be there too."

"Would you please tell me exactly what the hell happened the moment I fainted?"

"Well, after you lost your consciousness, everyone was so angry at Brian. Everyone started saying very disturbing things to him, while others even attempted to hurt him, myself included. But out of everybody, Lord Poseidon's reaction was the worst of all. He even nearly destroyed Camp Half-Blood because of his anger."

"Not that I even cares about him anymore but what did the gods do to Brian?"

"I don't know. But I think they'll tell us during the meeting."

"Forget everything I've said. I'm going to attend that damn meeting even if it kills me."

* * *

After Will Solace fixed my wounds (which is very hard because the cuts I made was a lot deeper than I expected.) Thankfully, just by offering a song to his father, Apollo, it made things a whole lot faster. I also helped him clean the whole infirmary room which was his chore for the day.

I suddenly realized that it's not so bad hanging with him after all. He opened up a lot to me. His childhood, when his step-father would beat him up every time he heard him sing or even play musical instruments. The day he ran away from home when his step-father killed his mother when he was drunk. How he met his satyr (who Apollo sent to guard him and watch his every move.) How he ended up in Camp Half-Blood and on how he dealt with the death of Apollo Cabin's two former head councilors, Lee Fletcher and Michael Yew.

"Wow, this is the first time I ever talked about my past life."

"Did you get a good deal out of it?"

"Of course! It felt very good actually."

"You know, I always thought that Apollo's boys are just male version of Aphrodite girls."

"Well, not all Aphrodite kids are vain and conceited. Remember Silena Beauregard?"

"Oh, yeah. I never forgot her. You do not always see an Aphrodite kid dressing up as Clarisse and fooling the whole Ares cabin and bravely charging a drakon as tall as a skyscraper."

"True that. You know, it is such a pity that we never interacted much until now.

"I know, right? I mean the only one I can remember was when I destroyed your cabin's flying chariot after I just returned from a mission looking for…." Percy. I was looking for Percy that time. My heart sank. I once lost Percy but I did found him at Camp Jupiter eventually. But now, I lost him again and I found him but I can never bring him back to me. Will took notice of this and he quickly changed the topic.

"Um…yeah. Don't you think we should be heading to Mount Olympus right now?"

"Yeah. I really do think so. The meeting is going to start in the next 15 minutes."

I never thought that I could get much emotion inside of me in my whole life several times a day. When we stepped out of Camp Half-Blood's infirmary, everything was such a wreck. I mean, I know that Percy and Brian just had a fight but even the grounds have a huge fissure crack on them.

* * *

When we reached the Big House, I expected Brian and Chiron to be there but my theory was proven wrong because the first person I saw was Lord Dionysus and Chiron. I noticed Chiron's eyes looked puffy red. Chiron cried? I almost forgot how Percy meant a lot to him. They did not just have a teacher-mentor relationship more of a father-son relationship. Those revelations that happened lately must be hard to him.

"Well, if it isn't Annabell." Yup. Same old Dionysus.

"Annabeth." I corrected him. "Not that were not happy to see you but why are you here?"

"My father sent me to escort you to Mount Olympus for the meeting."

"I feel so special."

"Oh, you'd be surprised."

* * *

Normally, everytime I go to Mount Olympus my stomach welled up with excitement and anticipation. But now, the only emotions that welling upon my stomach is regret and dread.

By the time Dionysus, Will, and I step on the throne room of Mount Olympus, my breathing patterns have changed and I knew that I was close on having a panic attack. I saw Percy, Crystal, Nico, and Thalia sitting on a throne that is black as nightmare. On the middle of them was Lady Chaos, hovering an inch above the ground. She's no longer wearing her usual battle armor. Instead, she's wearing a very long black gown with white fleck of glitters sprinkled unto it.

Even though no one even said a single word, you can feel that everybody is radiating tension in them. The gods, even though I will not say this directly to their faces, I think is very nervous. You can just see the way their eyes linger towards the four more powerful figures that was sitting right across through them.

I could not take this anymore! I'd rather battle a titan single-handedly than having to deal with this deafening silence. The fact that I was still a demigod diagnosed with dyslexia and ADHD didn't help me either. So when Percy said something, I could not hold myself uttering a reply.

"What's the point of this meeting? This is pointless! I mean—"

"I'm so sorry Percy! I'm so sorry for everything that I have don't to you! Please forgive me!" I know that it is very rude to interrupt someone while he's talking but what can I do?

"We could've use this time for preparing War Strategies, but no! I just had to attend this stupid meeting!" The cold shoulder he gave me was a lot worse than being punch right through your stomach.

"Percy please! Just listen to me! I am so sorry! I was young and stupid—"

"ENOUGH!" Zeus thundered. Everybody but the four commanders and Lady Chaos flinched.

"But Lord Zeus! This is the first time I saw Percy in 100 years and I think due to what happened lately, I think I have every right to ask Percy for forgiveness!"

Zeus' eyes raged with fury the moment those words came out of my mouth. "You dare answer me child? One mo—" He would've sent me to tartarus if it weren't for Lady Chaos interrupting him.

"THAT IS ENOUGH ALREADY!" Everybody, even the gods flinched when Lady Chaos said that. Who wouldn't? The tone she used for that is so different from her usual I-am-so-calm-and-nothing-could-scare-me-tone. "Can't you see that you're wasting time? The world will be at war and what are you doing? Fighting? Arguing?"

"We're so sorry Lady Chaos. We promised it won't happen again."

"You better make sure of that. So, what are we here for again?" Lady Chaos asked straight-forwardly.

"We called you and the your commanders here to discuss one thing."

"And may I know what is that very important thing?"

"Percy Jackson, in behalf of the Olympians and Camp Half-Blood, we hereby sincerely apologized for everything we did wrong." Whoah. Everybody even the 5 powerful figures that was situated in the center of the throne room was completely taken back. Who wouldn't? Even I never heard a god admit his or her mistakes, much less apologize for it.

In just a blink of an eye, the completely taken back expression I saw from Percy was gone. I can no longer read his expression and I'm sure he still doesn't don't know what to say or how to react.

Finally, he started to utter a reply. "You know, After my friends betrayed me and you banished me from Camp Half-Blood, I thought the way I look at the gods could not be lower. But now, you guys took low to a new level."

My mouth dropped open. Did he just say what I think he said? When I look at the others, I knew that my ears weren't malfunctioning or something. I looked at everybody, their expressions were just the same as mine. What the heck happened to my Percy?

"What do you mean by that, Perseus?" Zeus' tone has a sharp edge at its end. This is so not the meeting I was hoping for.

"What? Did you not hear me?" Is the man in front of us really the true Percy? The normal Percy would never even talk to the King of all gods like that.

This time Lord Poseidon was the one to reply to Percy. "Son, What happened to you? Why not just accept our apology?"

"You, of all the gods here have the guts to say that to me? Accept your apology? What am I, stupid? You guys should be a shame of yourselves!"

The throne room was quiet. Lord Poseidon just stared at him wide-eyes and mouth open. None of us couldn't even believe that this words were coming out of Percy's mouth. Even I couldn't formulate a proper response to him. What do I do? What do I say? Are we too late? Are we out of time? Will Percy ever forgive us? I can tell that this is only the start of Percy's monologue.

"Call me whatever you want now. An ignorant fool. A spineless idiot A disrespectful jerk. An ungrateful bastard. But you will never feel how shitty it is to be an outcast back then. Did you know how fatal those wounds I received from all of your betrayal? Did you know how much I suffered back then? Did you know how much I wanted to commit suicide and just get it over with? But now, I said to myself, Percy you have to be strong, even if all of them already forgot about you, your mom will always be at your side. But look, I didn't even managed to say goodbye to my mother." Me and the other immortal cabin councilors are now crying while some of the gods are now on the verge of tears. To say that I'm very sorry for everything I did to Percy is a HUGE understatement. What am I really thinking back then? Why did I ever traded him for Brian.

"Please forgive us Percy," Poseidon said while fighting back some tears. "Were sorry. Even I don't know what I was thinking back then."

"I served you with great pride, father. I became your pawn for how many years. I risked my life for all of you so many times. I went on a quest to find Zeus' Master bolt. I went on a quest to find the golden fleece just to not let Camp Half-Blood die. I went on a quest to rescue Artemis and Annabeth. I went on a quest on the labyrinth. I went on a quest to save the Roman's golden eagle. I went on a quest to save the Athena Parthenon just to unite the two camps. And what do I get? Being banned from my second home because of another Son of Poseidon who couldn't even handle a sword properly?!" After he said that, the ground shook violently and a huge fissure appeared in the middle of the throne room. At least 10 statues that was in the hallway collapsed simultaneously. Giant columns that supports the whole architecture are slowly being destroyed. What is happening here? There had never been an earthquake in Olympus, much less in the very throne room itself. Could this all be the doing of Percy? If so, how?

"Brother, I know that this is all so hard to you but please, try to control your emotion. You're going to destroy the whole palace If you don't stop this earthquake now." Zeus said, placing hand on Lord Poseidon's back to calm him down.

"Zeus, How blind can you be? This is not my doing! This is because of Percy!"

"Impossible! He can't be that powerful, can he?" When he said that, all eyes gazed towards Percy and surprise greeted us. Percy is now floating 25 feet in the air, a black void is circling him while a white aura is illuminating him.

"Lady Chaos! What on earth is happening to Percy?!" I asked the creator of the universe with an obvious hint of worry and panic in my voice.

"This all of your fault! You have angered my second-in-command too well!"

"What did we do?" I asked.

"The anger he feels inside is so intense that even he couldn't control it anymore. And when he couldn't control himself anymore and when he isn't in control of himself, he's also incapable of controlling his own powers!"

"What do we do now, Lady Chaos?"

"Even I don't know, Child of Athena. The last time this happened, he and Crystal got into a big fight and just to relive himself from the anger, he destroyed an entire planet."

I don't even have the time to react the Percy destroyed an entire planet because almost immediately I was picked up midair by an invisible force. I studied the crowd to find who is doing this to me and when realization dawns me, I swear my heart stopped beating for 10 seconds.

When I look at Percy, His right hand is pointed at my direction. His face is emotionless. His used to be mesmerizing green eyes is now pure black with fury. I struggled myself to break free but I know that it's already futile. My body slammed into something. I must have blacked out briefly from the pain. When I could see again, I realized that my breathing pattern have already changed because of lack of oxygen.

"Pe-Percy…Please forgive me…." I managed to choked out before losing my consciousness and passing out into the endless darkness.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Ok, the last time I updated was like a month ago and when I updated it's only 1500 words. Let me explain. I spent my last few days at a hospital because I was diagnosed with stomach ulcer. You see, I'm a 15 yr old guy. 5"7 and 150 lbs . Some people say that my body is just fine but I'm still very insecure of my body so let myself undergo "Collapse Diet" to lose weight(In which, I only ate 2 slices of bread a day for 3 whole weeks.) I know that it's very dangerous but from 150 lbs, I now only weight 90 lbs.**

**I'm very sorry because I almost killed myself because of just a minor teenage problem. I promise to you that I will never undergo Collapse Diet ever again.**

**Because of being at the hospital for numerous days, my writing skills is very unpracticed so the continuation of this chapter is only a warm-up. I will not promise when I will update again but I can assure you, it won't take a month again.**

**Please be kind enough to review and PM me for suggestions. I was also planning on writing my own version of the House of Hades. Please tell me If you would like that.**

**PS. I miss my old body. I don't like being 90 lbs. I feel so weak and light.**


	11. Chapter 10: The Heart Of A True Warrior

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own any characters in this story. I only own Crystal Maiden and nothing else. All characters belongs to Rick Riordan.**

**A/N:**

**Listen up guys! I know that I disappeared from the face of fanfiction for 2 or more months, but please listen to my legitimate and valid reasons. The reason why I didn't update for so long is because my father and mother got a divorce. Please don't ask further even I didn't do that. What I do know is that the love of my parents for each other completely vanished. Aren't I a very lucky child of fate? How did that affect me? Well, my parents fought for a month in the court on who gets who. Dividing up their properties, savings, and other stuff I don't really want to know was a piece of cake. Deciding on who keeps custody of me and my sister? Pandemonium. Shouting, Crying, a few fistfights from sarcasm very helpful relatives /sarcasm and they decided that I would be in the care of my mother while my sister will be with the care of my father. This is the very first time I got separated from my sister and father and let me tell you, If my mother is not taking it too hard, it's the very opposite when it comes to me. I spent the first few days locked up to my room, not talking to anyone, not eating. My mother got so worried for me that she decided to call a psychiatrist. Well, after that long and gruesome hours of therapy sessions, I can say that I'm completely rehabilitated. **

**I know that you guys must be feeling pretty sorry for me but please don't, I know these obstacles and challenges in my life could change me for the better if I overcome them and I can all proudly say to you that will happen sooner or later. Besides, these tragedies can only inflict damages on me but I know that it can never destroy me. **

**The Company of Light**

**Chapter 10: The Heart Of A True Warrior**

* * *

Annabeth POV

The moment the reason of why I'm lying here, half-unconscious, comes crashing down to me, I know I'm awake. I know that my consciousness is at its best. What I do not know is if I will ever be ready to open my eyes. If I will ever be ready to accept the truth. Be ready to face all the consequences of my wrong doings. Be ready to face my fears.

I do not want to open my eyes. I do not want to escape the fake reality I have or to put it into a less sophisticated phrase, I do not want to sacrifice the aura of protectiveness I feel from my thoughts and imagination to the unknown measure of pain and depths of reality and truth.

Sometimes I wonder, why do ordinary mortals can easily create and also at the same time destroy love. How do mortals easily pry themselves off of their loved ones with little or sometimes, no emotion at all? How can mortals easily take control of their emotions and feelings? How do mortals choose on which is right, the heart or the brain? Why do mortals don't feel any regret when they committed the crime of same and exact magnitude that I committed? How do mortals face their fears? If the mortals can do it, why can't I?

When I was a lot younger, I have no idea on why is there such a thing called, Goddess of Love. I know I don't hate boys the way Lady Artemis does but I don't really know what's the point of being Goddess of Love until now. I've always underestimated the power of love. I didn't even expect that Love would feel like heaven but hurt like hell. Oh, the things I would do for five minutes of chat with Lady Aphrodite.

What am I doing? I know that what I'm doing is very pointless, considering that I already knew the outcome. The inevitable will happen. You can delay it but it will still happen. I'm more than this. I know I can be a lot stronger when it comes to facing my fears. I'm a daughter of Athena for Zeus' sake! This is it. There's no turning back now. Ever so slowly, my eyelashes and eyelids began to separate, leaving only a naked eye.

I don't know what I wanted to see but I can only be sure of one thing. I'm just a normal girl, caught between two worlds I didn't know even know existed but I have a feeling that I'm the one to blame for the existence of those two worlds. I'm just a normal girl that's hoping for the best but expecting the worst.

"Well, we thought you'd never wake up, Wise Girl."

* * *

Was it anger? Fury? Irritation? Excitement for he will soon have a chance to slaughter me? I guess I will never know what's the emotion behind those words that escaped his mouth.

Regret was the first thing that crossed my mind when I hear, no other than the one and only Percy Jackson, uttered those words. Calling me the nickname we used to share when we were dating made the pain almost unbearable.

I quickly scanned the whole place and astonishment dawns me. I don't have any intellectual guesses on where the hell am I when my eyes was closed but I kind of expected to be in Lady Chaos' palace or something because I'm sure that Percy intentionally made me passed out. God only knows why.

But now, I feel like I'm in a black hole. As in literally black. There's no architectural building or some sort. There's no furniture or anything. I didn't even know places like this existed. Imagine sitting on a very big room, so big that you can't see the walls or the ceilings and paint all of it in black. Just a big black room. No furniture. No lights. No windows. No everything. The only lighting in the room is a small campfire but enough for me to make up who's in there.

It looks like he's not alone. 3 other powerful beings was with him. Nico, Thalia, and Lady Chaos. Holy Olympus, how am I going to survive being alone in a very dark room with just the three of them as company? Oh, and one more thing, they hate the living sunlight out of me.

My observation must've taken a very long minute because the arrogant smirks in their faces was starting to change into an unmistakable fury.

"What's the matter, Annabeth? Arachne got your tongue?"

So many things I wanted to say to them but I only managed to say, "Where the hell am i?" Where did you all take me?"

"Pardon our manners," Lady Chaos said. "To answer your question, you are in my void."

"You mean like the empty spaces between galaxy filaments?" I asked her.

"You never cease to amaze me, Wise Girl." Percy said, chiming in our conversation. "But this is no ordinary void. This is also known as Chaos Void."

"The Chaos Void? But I thought it was only a legend? You mean like this is where—"

"Yes, Annabeth. You are the first person to step here without being have to be a member of the Company of Light. This is where my whole supreme entity is located. In other words this place is the heart of my power."

"Oh my gods. Why did you take me here? I don't even deserve to be here for god's sake! Not in a bad way, of course. What I really mean is, because of all the stupid things I've done, I don't deserve to step to even step in the very heart of your power."

"Relax, Annabeth. We just wanted to talk to you privately…." said Thalia.

"But why here?"

"Did you already forgot what happened to Mount Olympus after they tried to talk to us there? At least here, if you did a mistake like anger Percy completely, we can control the destruction that will took place."

Yes. Percy almost destroyed Mount Olympus because of his anger. How stupid of me to forget such futile happenings? I swallowed my breath. This talk can lead to two things, total reconciliation or complete annihilation.

"I'm ready for the talk but can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

Where's Crystal?"

"Oh, She's at Mount Olympus, surveying the damages Percy caused."

"How long will it take for Mount Olympus to be the way it is."

"Relax Annabeth, Not only the Company of Light are the best battalion in the universe, we're also one of the finest builders you can ever find." Thalia boasted. "It would only took us 3 days. A week at most."

I'm impressed. If we're the one to fix that kind of destruction, it would take us at least years. Will the surprises brought by the Company of light cease to exist?

"Percy, I….." I tried to form a decent sentence but my mind went blank.

"You know, Wise Girl, when I was a lot younger, I never believed in love. My stepfather, Gabe, taught me that love was created to be only a mere distraction. A hindrance to my progress." His voice is so busy reminiscing the past. He was looking at me, with the sea green eyes that always never fail to mesmerize me but now, no more. It now haunts and terrifies me because of the lack of emotion.

"Why wouldn't I believe him? At that time, what I only knew is that my real father leaved me and the man my mom choose as a replacement wasn't even half the parent he should be. He always beat me up in a daily basis and that was the time I swore I'd never fall in love."

"Due to my ADHD and Dyslexia, I was always the topic when it comes to bullying. I was always the weak one. The weird one. It even came to the point where I was suicidal. I would always fantasize my funeral. Gabe and the others coming at my funeral and telling me how sorry they are even though it's too late."

"But then Grover came. He was my first and only friend at that time. He showed me what it's like to have a shoulder to cry on. He restored my faith in humanity. He showed me the different wonders of life. He showed me what it's like to live. During those times, I swear I'm infinite"

"But then the inevitable come. I overheard him and Mr. Brunner talking about the dreaded summer solstice. I have no idea what it was all about and how that will change my life."

"That's where you come in, Annabeth Chase."

Oh my gods. I knew that being a demigod is never an easy life but still, I knew Percy had it a lot worse than I did. After all the things he said to me, I'm already on the verge of breaking down and just lay there, crying my eyes out. I don't even know if I can go through his next story without shedding a single tear.

"The first thought that was in my head when I saw you while I was half-conscious was that you're a beautiful blond princess. A girl that was way out of my league. But my only goal that time was to make you as my friend. Chiron assigned you to show me around the Camp Half-Blood and I can't even tell you how happy and excited I was that time."

Tears were now starting to stream down my face. Why does it have to come to this? If only I could turn back time. If only I haven't made those mistakes. If only my eyes were open that time. If only I did something back then.

One look at Percy and I immediately noticed that the tears were also starting to leave his eyes. He's crying not because he's weak. It's because he'd been strong for too long. I can't even imagine living his life back them. A lot of friends turning their backs on him. His father accusing him of outrageous things. The girl he loved the most cheating on him, treating him like a piece of garbage.

"Then came the quest. The quest that changed our lives. At first, I'm not so sure if I wanted to go but when I realized that you're going to be there, I immediately changed my mind. Of course, there's also the reason of making my father proud of what I've become."

"It turns out that my decision to join the quest was the right one. During the quest, we managed to talk about each other's personal life. Most especially our family life. And that was the day I considered you as my friend even though I'm not sure if the feeling is mutual. Yes, Annabeth Chase, You are the first girl, except my mom, that I ever considered a friend."

I realized that just because his eyes don't tear doesn't mean his heart doesn't cry and just because he comes off strong, doesn't mean there's nothing wrong.

"And then came our next adventure. A lot of things happened back them. The introduction of my little brother, Tyson. The poisoning of Thalia's tree and the worst of all. Grover being kidnapped by Polyphemus. When I learned of what happened, I was really distraught. I was even more devastated when Clarisse was the one sent on the quest, not us. So, I decided to do the right thing, Leave Camp Half-Blood without prior notice, thus breaking the rules, and tagging Tyson and you with me. I really appreciate your help back then. I always thought you were this very obedient Athena girl. It never occurred to me that you can tag along with me, putting your life on Camp Half-Blood at stake."

The things I wouldn't do just for everything to become the way it is. The classic days. The days when Percy and I trust each other completely. The day Percy and I got each other's backs. The innocent days where our friendship with each other wasn't tainted like a beautiful painting with a large streak of color that doesn't match with the drawing.

"Little did I know that I was slowly falling for you, Annabeth Chase."

He might as well stab me with riptide repeatedly till my insides were outside. All I want to do right now is lock myself in a bathroom, letting all the hot water pour all over me while I wallow myself in misery and self-loathing.

"But you know what? Our hardships became worth it because of one thing, right after the chariot race, which we won, you kissed me on the cheek. And those were one of the times where I wished I had Kronos' powers so that I can freeze time and just stay there completely."

Me too Percy, Me too.

"The day we were sent to retrieve a couple of demigods, I immediately knew that this is no ordinary mission for Grover. If it were, why would he hastily send those distress calls? But it was way beyond my theory that we would encounter the manticore and have you kidnapped. Kidnapped and forced to carry the weight of the sky. And for that I sincerely apologized."

Why are you sorry, Percy?, I wanted to said to him but mysteriously, I stay muted while I quietly sobbed. You saved me, remember? You carried the sky for Lady Artemis and because of that, you earned her respect. You're the first boy to do so in over a hundred years. I suddenly realized what a great feat he'd accomplished. Carrying the sky and earning the trust of the goddess who swore to hate men for all eternity. Maybe I am the hindrance to Percy's progress…

"Remember the very first quest you lead, Annabeth? Your face when you knew that you should the quest was un-paintable. Different emotion in your face all at once. You feel excited so excited but at the same time you're also scared. You feel so sure that you're going to succeed but you're not so sure how."

"My favorite part of the quest was when we arrived at the base of the telkhines in Mount Saint Helens. Sure, I almost died there but that was also the time I knew that you and I becoming a couple can become a reality. How so? Do you remember that after you said goodbye to me, you kissed me on the lips. I thought, at least if I died here, my whole life will not be in van and that is all because of you."

That kiss. That was one of the highlights of my life. That was also the time when I realized that I care about Percy a lot more a friends should be thoughtful to a friend. That was the time where we're more than friends but less than lovers.

"The war soon came. Destruction everywhere. A lot of demigod dying just to protect Mount Olympus. For me that was one of the most intense and terrifying experience I ever had. Why? Because the prophecy in that particular war only revolves around one demigod and that is me whereas in the Giant War, the prophecy revolves around 7 demigods and those are, You, Me, Piper, Jason, Leo, Hazel, and Frank. But you know, that was also the year I received the most magnificent gift and that is having my fantasy turn into a reality which is dating you."

* * *

That was it. That was the final straw. The final straw that made my emotions break loose. And let me tell you, having an emotion attack is a lot harder to deal with than a panic attack. "Why Percy, why? Why made me go through all of our moments together? To rub it in my face on how happy we should've been if I didn't cheat on you?"

"No, Annabeth. I would just like you to know that people change but memories don't."

"Percy….Just forgive me. Can we just start all over again?"

"Who do you think you are? Who do you think I am? You only love to see me breaking. You

don't really want my heart. Still be the one who gets it breaking.

"That is so not true, Percy! I've always love you. It's just that temptation got the best of me that time. But if you just open your heart this time, I swear, You'll be the happiest man alive once again."

"Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. Thank you for showing me who you are underneath, no thank you I don't need another heartless misery. You think I'm doing this to make you jealous and I know that you hate to hear this but this is not about you anymore."

"I understand Percy. Once a trust is broken, it can never be the same. But can you at least forgive me? Please.

"I…..can. We can still be friends but we can no more be lovers."

"It's a deal." And due to my excitement I hugged Percy, which only took him back by a few seconds before surprisingly returning my hug back. Two hearts of a true warrior collides, beating against each other. Two hearts of a true warrior are united at last.

The hug lasted about a minute before it became awkward. I pulled back and so does he. I smiled at him and he graciously gave it back. My heart skipped a beat. I knew that smile. With those long hair, awesome cheekbones, and mesmerizing green eyes. Yes, the real Percy is back. The sweet little Percy that made my heart do gymnastics when he's around.. The sweet little Percy that will haunt you with guilt if ever you didn't give him what he wants.

No, Annabeth. I told myself. You can no longer have him. You had your turn and you wasted it.

But I must do one thing. Master the art of letting go. And I'm very sure that is the only art I'll be having trouble mastering.

Just when I knew that nothing could destroy this moment, Lady Chaos' gave a spine tingling news.

"I hate to break of such a beautiful reunion but Crystal sent me Code Red Beta Ultimatum."

"Code Red Beta Ultimatun?"

"It means Camp Half-Blood is currently under attack."

"Oh my gods. We have to get back and save Camp Half-Blood immediately."

Percy suppressed a smile and I immediately know what he's thinking about. "Just like the old times?" Percy said, reaching out his hands for me to hold on.

"Just like the old times." I agreed and with our hands interwined with each other, I knew that we were ready to face any challenges the Giants give us.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Oh my! I'm sorry if it's not so long considering my absences but do you want me to post a revised edition of this chapter or just be contended with these one and the next time I update, it will be chapter 11. Tell me on the reviews! ****)**

**Also, please don't forget to review….it will just take 5 minutes. I need it as a motivation and also post your own ideas there…I'll give you credit! I promised that the more reviews I get, the faster I will update**


	12. I WILL POST CHAPTER 12 TOMORROW :DD

Hello Guys! I know you're gonna be mad at me for making this chapter to be an AN but I have a good news for all of you!

1: I've already finished writing the 12th chapter but I wont be able to post it until tomorrow because I have to proof read it first. And I swear, you're gonna love it! That particular chapter REVOLVES AROUND CRYSTAL MAIDEN! Are you excited yet? Me too! :DD

Now I have something to ask to all of you…Ok, I don't want to sound like an annoying attention seeker BUT! I'm a huuugggeee fan of PJO...could you please tell me where can i join some sort of group because i swear, im dying for an interaction with a fellow fan! So, if you know any groups or fan pages, PLSS ADD ME TO THEM! If you want a decent one-on-one regarding PJO, you could add me on my twitter and facebook….i also follow back

Twitter : RawR_OF_Death

Facebook: Robert Butantan (im the one doing a one-hand cartwheel...:PP)


End file.
